Degeneration : The Beginning
by CrimsonAngel1992
Summary: Kira and her older Brother Alex flew into Harvardville airport the day the virus was released. they were part of the group who survived and they helped take down the people responsible for the release of the virus.summery inside,
1. The Airport

Alright here is my first Resident Evil Fan fiction. for those who have read my other story heaven, hell, and earth, it isn't abandoned i am still writing it, I saw the Resident evil movie Degeneration and i wanted to write my own version of it and here it is. this isn't beta'd so there might be mistakes, if you see any and let me know i will fix it and re upload it.

Pairings: Leon/OC, Claire/OC

Summary: Kira and her older Brother Alex flew into Harvardville airport the day the virus was released. they were part of the group who survived and helped take down the people responsible for the release of the virus. along the way relationships are formed and lives are lost. this is Resident Evil Degeneration told my way.

Warining: if you haven't seen the movie this will spoil it for you so if you have every intention of seening the movie first i suggest you not read this.

Update: i have decided to continue this further than what i originally planed, but here is a heads up i decided that i wanted the events of resident evil 4 to come after this one, so this is six years after Raccoon not seven. if i have anymore things that will change you will be notified.

Update: i just went through and fixed somethings

* * *

A young woman around 19 exited a plane with her parents and older brother. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail braid that flowed behind her as she walked , she stood tall, despite her 5'4" frame, and confident. Her steel toed knee high army boots hit the floor as she walked. Tucked into those boots were black cargo pants and a silver studded belt buckled around her waist. Accenting her pale skin was a blood red off the shoulder long sleeve corset top and on her hands she had leather fighting gloves holding her carry-on bag. Her eyes scanned the airport, squinted in the bright light but the unusual color could still be seen, the dark red color stood out like no other.

"Kira, put on your glasses." A male voice said, she looked over her shoulder and saw an older man in his around the age of 27. He had short spiky brown hair and dark emerald green eyes; he was around 6' and a medium build with a lightly tan skin color. He wore dark blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, around his neck were dog tags and on his feet were military boots. Kira smiled at him and took out a pair of dark shades and slipped them over her eyes.

"Alex." She said, he smiled at her and handed her another long bag, and threw on identical to it over his own shoulder. Kira smiled and took it and flung it over her shoulder. "Thanks big bro" She smiled.

"You're welcome, lil sis." Alex said. "I knew that you couldn't stand to be away from your babies any longer. Just remember don't pull it out." Alex warned

"Yes mother." Kira said sarcastically she looked around and noticed where her parents were. "Come on Alex, mum and dad are already half way down the hall." She started to walk down the hall, Alex moved to follow here but he saw a woman around his age with auburn red hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a medium sleeve kaki jacket over a long sleeve maroon shirt; she had on black skinny jeans and red boots. She was short around Kira's height maybe a little bit taller than her and very pretty. Alex observed, he wasn't paying attention and actually knocked into the woman and as she was about of fall over, Alex caught her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay…"Alex trailed off looking for a name.

"Claire, Claire Redfield." The woman said.

"Mrs. Redfield, it is Mrs. right?" he asked.

"Yes I am very single, and you are?" Claire asked.

"Oh how rude of me, I am Alex Graham, and over there on her cell is my little sister Kira Graham." He said pointing out Kira. "We are here visiting some of our cousins."

"Nice to meet you Alex, I am here visiting a friend." Claire said, "Hey isn't the president's last name Graham?"

"Yeah but their probably just a distant relative." Alex said,

"Oh really, are you sure." Claire said jokingly Alex laughed at that and nodded his head.

"Yes we're pretty sure," He laughed they soon got into small talk about their lives and family. Claire didn't tell him about her experience at Raccoon city, trying to keep the conversation light. They continued to talk until she heard a child's voice calling to her. She turned and looked to the voice and smiled. "And that is my friend, right there; maybe I will see you again."

"Here is my number if you want." He said holding out a business card, Claire accepted it happily, before walking over to her friend. Kira walked up behind him finally off the phone.

"Bad news, bro, mum and dad want us to stay here. why I don't know, something about they have got to check on some things, or something like that." Kira said Alex sighed at having to spend more time in a crowded area, he looked around and spotted Claire sitting down with the child that called her over.

"Hey come on let's sit down over there." Alex said pointing to where Claire was sitting. Kira just shrugged her shoulders and followed her older brother. He walked up to Claire and smiled down at her. "Hey Claire, I just found out that my parents wanted us to stay here. Do you mind if we sit here?" He asked. Claire looked ups surprised, then smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Sure." She said she looked over at Kira who was pouting at the thought of staying in an air port longer than necessary. "You must be Kira, your brother told me about you. Nice to meet you?"

"Really, I hope only the good things." Kira said Claire nodded her head. "Good…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh I am Claire, and this is Rani, she is my friend's niece." Claire said. " Can I ask you why you are wearing sunglasses?"

"Sure, well, I have a condition called Albinism; I caused my pale skin and my red eyes, I was lucky enough to only receive the side affect of sensitivity to light and nothing else." Kira said she took off her glasses and showed Claire her eyes.

"Oh, well they are very pretty." Claire said "oh and Alex said you were visiting your cousins, are you close to him?"

"Ne, Kinda, it is only one of my cousins that I am more close to, Angela Miller." Kira said.

"Ah." Claire said.

"Hey Claire, do you work for Terror-state, too?" Rani asked

"Yes, just like your aunt." Claire said to Rani.

"She's adorable." Kira smiled Rani blushed at the complement then asked Claire if they took down the bad guys.

"Yes." Claire said.

"Like him?" Rani asked pointing to the picture of Senator Ron Davis that was on the Television screen.

_"Senator Davis you served as a special survivor for Wilpharma corp. after viewing photos of their latest human test subjects what are your thoughts?" _the reporter on the TV said.

_"That Halloween is celebrated earlier in India than the U.S maybe" _he said. Kira scoffed at his comment.

"Really, I simply don't understand American humor" A British voice said everyone looked over at an older gentleman in a grey suit. "My apologies I didn't mean to…"

"Its fine we can relate." Claire said.

"Ne, that isn't humor, my dear good sir, that is flat out arrogance, now humor is watching Bugs Bunny mess with Donald duck or a good ol' prank." Kira said. "Hey, that…"

"No Kira." Alex said.

"But I didn't say anything, all I wanted to say was to pull a harmless prank, not start a big fight." Kira whined.

"Not after last time, isn't it enough that you were kicked out of seven high schools when you were younger." Alex sighed.

"Seven?" Claire asked.

"And that was just her last two years." He said.

"Hey at least half those weren't my fault." Kira said defensively.

"They all weren't 'your fault' what about the time where you beat the sh…snot out of that one guy in your sophomore year." He asked he had to stop himself from cursing in front of the girl.

"Which one?" Kira asked. "The one at Berkley, or Johnson or are you talking about Hope?"

"Johnson, Kira, that big guy who was twice your size." Alex said

"Him, he attacked me first." Kira said.

"What about….never mind Kira whatever you say." Alex sighed. The British man laughed at the arguing siblings.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked.

"Yeah, whenever I get bored I start up fights for the he…heck of it." Kira said she was about to curse but thought otherwise due to the child being around .

"hmm. So I take it you all are waiting for someone also." He said

"Yeah pretty much." Claire said.

"Yes well, I think the asylum let the patients out for the day, it is pretty crazy out there." The British man said.

"Yeah well, The Air Dome Research Facility wasn't the only thing Senator Davis brought with him; it looks like he brought the whole circus with him as well." Claire said looking at a TV reporter and her camera guy.

"More like Cir du Freak, ne?" Kira said.

"Yeah." Claire said.

"Well." The British man said as he looked at his watch. "I have grown weary of waiting, I think that I will go grab a taxi, good day ladies, gentleman." He gave a small wave and left.

"That was interesting." Kira said obviously use to being left alone by the public. "Okay, I cannot wait to get out of here, and bring out my babies." Kira said as she rubbed her long bag.

"Hey what is in those bags?" Claire asked.

"Our weapons. Mine is a wonderfully crafted Masonic sword with our family colors red and silver." Alex said. "And as a tradition we name our swords mine is called Varyacuilë it mean protect life."

"And mine is two beautiful black and red dragon Tai Chi Swords. One is called Ryuu-no-Shin and the other Ryuu-no-Tama they mean, Dragon's Heart and Dragon's Soul." Kira said "The dragon derived is from our family crest."

"Wow you two are really into your weapons." Claire said.

"Yeah once we got out of college, we went into the family weapons business, our family makes and sells weapons, and we also teach how to use them." Alex said.

"Hey how did you get the swords on the plane?" Claire asked.

"Enough money makes people very compliant; all we did was, pay a pricey fee and keep them with the stewardesses." Kira answered

"Really?" Claire asked, Kira and Alex nodded their heads. Rani, who was turned around in her seat looking around the airport, spotted Senator Davis walking by.

"Hey look, there's the bad guy." Rani said. "Look there he is." Senator Davis looked at Rani with a shocked look. The reporter, Claire had seen earlier, ran up to the Senator asking him questions. She was about to ask him another one but groaning interrupted the reporter.

"What's up with the zombie get up is it because of the Senator and his connection with the India incident?" Kira asked.

"What the hell is this?" The Senator asked. "Did they put you up to this or did you come up with it all on your own. Okay if you have got something to say genius, say it then move on."

"Most likely, excuse me." Claire said to Kira, Kira shrugged and plugged in her Zune mp3 and started to listen to Hollywood undead. Claire got up and ran to the guy dressed as the undead. She ripped the mask off of the guy. "Hey, that's enough; you guys are seriously taking this too far, alright, now scram." Claire said to the guy, he looked scared and he scrambled away from her into a big officer's chest.

"Why you…Are you involved in this, miss?" he asked her.

"What? No, all I did was unmask the guy, nothing else." Claire said

"Uh, Chief?" The Senator said and the officer looked up and saw another person groaning. The officer walked up to him and grabbed his hair and tried to pull it off like a mask, but it was his real hair. The officer got a good look into the cloudy soulless eyes before the real undead man attacked him. It took only minutes before the officer was down. Everyone started to go into a panic, and Rani screamed her head off in fright. Kira and Alex, who was also listening to his mp3, jumped up and were looking around. Kira grabbed for her bag that carried her swords.

"No Kira not here." Alex said.

"Alright but if it gets too crazy I'm pulling them out." Kira said flinging the bag over her shoulder. One of the Senator's guards ran to help the officer; he shot the undead man twice in the chest, making the undead man drop the officer at the feet of the guard. The guard bent down to feel the officer's pulse.

"To late he's dead." The guard said. His partner franticly pointed to the dead undead, who was now getting up. The guard moved toward the undead man but Claire started to yell.

"Run! Get away! Hurry!" Claire yelled. The guard noticed her too late and was bit in the ankle by the undead officer. The guard yelled in pain and started to shoot and the undead officer, the other undead man got up and attacked the guard as well. The other guard started to shoot at the undead attacking his partner but was attacked also by the undead.

"Alex this is damn crazy enough, I am pulling…wait where the hell is Rani?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"Kira you go find Rani, I'll go help Claire." Alex said.

"Fine, whatever you say lover boy, I'll go get the kid." Kira said she looked around and found Rani looking around franticly before running off. Kira ran toward her but was stopped by an undead man, Kira tried to fight him off, she punched him in the face, jugular, and crotch, but the undead didn't respond to anything. "Alright fuck this." Kira pulled out one of her swords and stabbed the thing in the heart, the undead man kept on moving, "What the hell." Kira was getting frustrated and yanked her sword out of the undead man and swung her sword at the things neck, detaching head from body. Finally the undead man stopped moving. "Note to self cut off heads, much, much easier." Kira said as she started to slice heads off, when she finished dispatching the undead she ran after Rani.

Alex ran towards Claire who was franticly searching for Rani. "Where's Rani? Alex where is she?" Claire yelled.

"Kira is going after her she will be fine, now let's get out of here." Alex said he looked around at the chaos that was going on, he saw the reported getting her neck bitten. They started to run when they bumped into a long hair stranger who gave them a look of distain before running off.

"Curtis." Claire whispered before continuing to run. They ran until The Senator grabbed her hand begging her to help him.

"Come on we have to go, before…" Alex said not hearing Claire's whisper. He was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

_"Attention all person inside the terminal, please evacuate the terminal immediately, I repeat, please evacuate the terminal immediately. This is not a drill, please leave the terminal immediately."_ The voice said, Claire and Alex looked up and saw a jetliner, heading straight for them. Alex pushed Claire and the Senator to the floor, the plane crashed into the terminal, sending glass, concrete and anything in its way flying. Just as the plane reached the three it stopped. Alex got up and helped Claire up with him. They surveyed the scene, astonished at what laid around them. They heard metal rattling to the right of them and saw that the plane's door was opening.

"Fuck, there are more of them." Alex said as he pulled out Varyacuilë and held it in front of them. The Senator, who was holding his hip in pain, grabbed on to Claire to help himself stand up.

"No…no way" Claire whispered as she saw the undead fall out of the plane. "this can't be happening." Alex looked at her worried for her.

"Claire, Claire! Come one we have to get out of here, now!" Alex yelled at her, he grabbed her hand and put the Senator's arm over his shoulder. "Come on." He then pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Kira, where are you?" He listened to Kira on the other end and nodded his head. "Alright let's go." He said as he led him around the plane.

* * *

here is the first chapter, let me know if there are any mistakes with it and i will see what i can do.

Love

Angel


	2. Getting out

Okay here is chapter 2,

AN: there will be as switch in terminology here because of Leon; he has to be so special he calls the undead infecties.

Please read and enjoy, oh and FYI I don't own any resident evil people I just own Kira and Alex.

****

Harvardville airport was sealed off by the S.R.T., the special response team, and the Marines. Inside one of the tents was Angela Miller, dressed in a S.R.T. uniform yelling into a radio. "Why can't we stage rescue operations? Please Chief; can't you talk to your higher ups? You heard the 911 call, didn't you? Come on, please, Chief." Angela yelled into the radio.

_"I'm sorry Angela, but no"_ the Chief said. Angela yelled in frustration and slammed the radio on the table cursing loudly.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"What's the matter, Chief Jackass again?" a man behind her said. Angela turned around and faced her partner Greg Glenn. Angela sighed.

"What's the status of the sight?" Angela asked.

"Well, the entire airport is blockaded now, and we were attacked by two people who were recently infected, but don't worry, we caught them. Locked them up in a taskforce vehicle; Even so, being infected by being bitten, ugh." Greg said "It's like something out of a horror movie, the dead rise from their graves, only to eat the living."

"Cute Greg, cute, but right now I am worried about getting the survivors out of there quickly." Angela said

"I know, I know. But really why it is that it has your panties in a bunch?" Greg asked.

"Because two of my cousins are in there and I know for sure that they are alive, and my aunt and uncle but I don't know about them." Angela sighed.

"That sucks." Greg said, "Do you think that that WilPharma drug has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know Greg, I don't know." Angela sighed. "But even if it was true, I don't think that it can cause a spontaneous outbreak, but I know one thing, it defiantly reeks of terrorism." Angela said.

"And it explains why the state health department got here so fast. What do you think the suits up top are covering up?" Greg ask

"If I knew that, I would be able to handle this situation. But the white house sent a special agent who is specialized with dealing with this type of stuff; he should be here any minute." Angela said. "You can ask him."

"Ask all you like, but there is nothing to discuss on the subject." A deep male voice said. They looked over and saw a tall guy, around 6'0, medium build, dirty blond hair that fell into his face and dark cold blue eyes that stared back at them. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, and a tight muscle shirt underneath, he had black pants and black boots covering his feet. He had on leather fingerless fighting gloves and weapon holsters around his thigh, and chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg asked.

"Leon S. Kennedy." The man said.

"So that means you're the one the white house sent." Angela said. Leon nodded his head in reply. "Alright, I want you to listen to the 911 call that was called in from the airport." Angela moved over to a computer, and clicked on a file opening up the 911 records and clicked on one.

_"How many are alive?"_ the 911 operator asked

_"6 including me."_ A female voice said. "_One is wounded, the Senator."_

"_Where are you?"_ the operator asked

"_Were in the V.I.P. lounge." _ A different female said.

_"Listen, we don't have long you two, now off the phone, they know where we are now, and we need to prepare. It is only a matter of time before they get to us, and me and Kira can only hold them off for so long before they overwhelm us. Alright." _ A male said on the phone.

"_Alright Alex," _The second female said

_"Please just hurry"_ The first one said and hung up. Angela closed out and picked up a rolled up paper next to the computer and set it down on the table behind her.

"Okay" Angela said as she rolled out the paper showing the floor plans of the airport. She circles the end of the left terminal. "This is where they should be, in the V.I.P. But the local cops and the State Board of Health are the first responders therefore sealing all exits. Our best bets of getting in there would be by the roof. We could fly in there by helicopter. The team should…"

"I'll take the two of you with me, No one else." Leon cut her off not wanting to endanger more people than necessary.

"What why?" Angela asked not happy about the arrangements

"Because I don't care to increase the number of infecties, and you don't want to be forced to shoot your friends, do you?" Leon asked as he walked out of the tent.

"Hey, you can't be serious? Is he serious? Who does this guy think he is?" Greg asked. "He doesn't even look military."

"He is the special agent assigned to this incident. Let's see what he can do?" Angela said. The followed his path out of the tent, and headed for the helicopter that they would use to get onto the roof of the airport.

"Those with this virus will attack anyone without exception, in all cases those bit become infected and go on to infect others. The only way to stop the infecties is to destroy their brains." Leon said loading his gun and checking it.

"Destroy their brains?" Angela asked.

"Shoot them in the head." Leon said he looked out of the helicopter at the roof of the airport. "We're here." he said the helicopter hovered over the drop zone, where three ropes were dropped down. Leon was the first one to slide down then Angela, then Greg. Leon leads them to a door; he flags them to both sides of the door. He nods to each then swings open the door. They entered a narrow stairwell, Leon stepped toward the railing he looked around the stairs for the undead, and saw none. He motioned for Angela and Greg to go down the stairs. The two looked at each other and shrugged then stalked down the stairs. They went down two flights before they got to their exit. Leon opened the door, and looked down the hall for any signs of the undead. Greg came out from behind Leon and Angela; he gave a look to Leon before walking ahead. They walked down the corridor, until they reached a set of stairs off to the left. Groaning could be heard further down the hall, letting the three know that there were the undead down there. Angela signaled that she was going to go down there to check it out. Greg shook his head no, and Leon did too.

"The song of the infected" Leon said Angela ignored them and went on down the hall. "Wait." Leon said, Greg grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but Leon elbowed him in ribs, Greg went down to his knees, while Leon followed Angela to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Angela followed the sounds to an office room; she opened the door and saw a man lying on the ground groaning.

"Sir, Sir. Are you alright?" Angela asked as she threw his arm over her shoulder. "Take it easy help is on the way." Angela was distracted looking for other survivors, when the man turned to bit her. A hand quickly pulled her out of way. It was Leon who had pulled her away from the undead man. What the hell are you doing?" Angela asked

"Look." Leon said, more undead started to come out, moaning and groaning. Leon started to aim and fire at the undead. Angela heard groaning behind her, and saw a woman limping toward her.

"Stop." Angela yelled to her. "Stop or I'll shoot." Angela didn't want to shoot the woman but she wouldn't stop. Angela aimed for the woman's knee and shot. The woman fell to the ground but kept crawling like she felt nothing. "That's impossible." Angela whispered to herself in shock.

"Angela!" Greg yelled to get her attention. Angela looked up and saw Greg trying to get her attention. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Right." Angela whispered as she ran around the undead woman. Leon quickly followed her out behind Greg, who once they were out of the way let a sea of bullets rein out at all of the undead.

"That's enough." Leon said putting a hand on Greg's shoulder, but Greg shrugged him off, and stepped further into the room, letting out whoops and yells. "I said that's enough." Leon said harsher, Greg finally stopped and surveyed the scene before grimacing.

"Freaks." He spit out, "Yeah." He acted like a wrestler who just took down his fiercest opponent. He walked a little down the hall before the glass next to him started to break, Greg turned in time to see the undead woman that went after Angela fly out of the window and on to him. He was fighting to get her off of him when Leon shot her in the head, blood spattered onto Greg who back away freaked out about what just happened. "What the fuck man, that fucking thing should be dead, I shot her fucking point blank." Greg yelled. Leon walked over to him and grabbed him by his vest and pulled him to his feet.

"I told you before, the only way to stop them is to shoot them in the head, and otherwise they will continue to come after you." Leon explained, "Don't forget that, because if you do, you waist time and ammunition, like you did just now, and that could prove to be fatal."

"Let's just go." Angela said while looking at the undead clustering at the window. She started to walk back down the hall with the two guys following her.

**

"Those where gun shots." A woman said franticly as she looked around they were the survivors in the VIP room, Claire, Alex, Rani, Kira, the Senator, and a flight attendant. It was the Flight attendant who had just made comment.

"Thank you captain obvious." Kira said dryly, she was vey annoyed at the situation she has found herself in. Alex walked up behind her and smacked her upside the head. "Hey!" Kira yelled at him.

"Kira we all are not happy with this situation, but don't take it out on everyone, got it, if you need release some steam we will have mock fight." Alex said. "But I highly recommend against it because we are going to need as much energy as we can for getting out of here."

"You shouldn't worry, all it means is they sent help, we're going to get out of here." Claire said as she hugged Rani to her.

"You should thank me, they wouldn't send anyone if you hadn't said that I was here." The Senator said

Kira growled at the man. "Oh why don't you take your over inflated ego and shove it where the sun don't shine, 'kay mister."

"Why you little…" The Senator ground out.

"Hey! Don't talk like that to her." Alex said.

"I agree with her, you should stick your ego up your ass considering that your own secretary left you here for dead." Claire said

_"Wahoo"_ A guy yelled from outside.

"What was that?" Rani asked scared.

"Someone who isn't infected." Claire said. "We have to help."

"We can't it's too late." The Senator said.

"Yeah I mean there are so many of them out there." The flight attendant said.

"Hey, did you guys forget that we do have weapons." Kira said. "Me and Claire can go out there to check."

"Why you two?" The Senator asked

"Because, she knows what we are up against, and I know how to use a damn sword." Kira said "She could you Ryuu-no-shin." Kira pulled out Ryuu-no-shin and handed it to Claire and pulled out Ryuu-no-tama. The two walked towards the door when Rani ran up to Claire hugging her legs.

"No Claire you can't go or you won't come back. It happened to mama and papa, they said that they would come back but never did. I don't want to lose you too." Rani cried.

"Oh sweetie you won't lose me, I promise." Claire said

"So did they but they didn't come back." Rani cried.

"Hey, Sugar, don't worry, I'll make sure she comes back to ya, alright?" Kira said putting a hand on Rani's shoulder; Rani looked into Kira's red eyes and nodded her head.

"Okay." Rani said wiping her eyes.

"Great, now go cuddle with Alex, he may seem big and scary but he is just a big cuddle bug, alright" Kira said smiling. Rani nodded and ran to Alex. Kira stood up and nodded to Claire who opened the door; they stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them, they heard the door lock.

"Ready?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, just remember, Push with your top hand, then pull with your bottom it should give you a better slash." Kira said.

"Right." Clair said, they stalked down the hall until they made it to their first corner. Kira walked ahead of Claire checking all around them.

"You check the first hall I'm going to go ahead. Then you can check them again." Kira said as she quickened her pace. Kira passed the first hall and made it to the seconded on she checked it nothing then went on to the third. Claire was checking the first hall when she saw a bright light appear in front of her.

"Get down." a man said. Claire ducked and heard the man's gun go off as he shot the undead behind her. the man lowered his flashlight, giving Claire a good look at him and saw it was Leon Kennedy.

"Leon," She said as he offered her a hand up. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Leon asked Angela and Greg, and the Senator's secretary, who they had found along the way, came running up behind him.

"Hey, what's going on Claire, I heard Gun shots? "Kira asked as she ran down the hall. Not noticing the undead behind her.

"Behind you!" Leon shouted. Kira twisted around and loped the undead's head off. She twisted back around running faster this time.

"Thanks. If you hadn't warned me I would have been bitten. I'm Kira by the way, Kira Graham." Kira said stopped in front of him she held out her hand in a hand shake, Leon took it and shook it.

"Nice move with the sword. I am Leon S. Kennedy" Leon countered he looked into her dark red eyes, a bit shocked at the color, but thought them pretty none the less.

"Kira!" Angela yelled. Kira turned to face Angela to give her a hug and was blinded by a flash light.

"Ah." Kira gasped in shock.

"Greg turn that away from her, now!" Angela yelled at him, she bent down to Kira who had fallen in shock. "Kira, are you okay, can you open your eyes." Kira slowly opened her eyes, now that the pain was gone, she looked up at Angela and smiled

"Angie! So good to see you again, although I wish under different circumstances." Kira said.

"You two know each other?" Leon asked.

"Hey, why did my Flash light hurt you?" Greg asked.

"Yeah she is my little cousin." Angela said.

"And the reason your flashlight hurt me was because, I have Albinism, I was luckily enough to only have the sensitivity to light."

"Hey where is Al?" Angela asked

"He is back and the VIP lounge." Kira said. "Come on their expecting us back." Kira said as she took the lead. Leon caught up with her pace so he could talk to her.

"You seem very comfortable with a sword, how long have you been practicing?" Leon asked.

"Since I could walk." Kira said jokingly. "No really, since I was nine I learned to wield a knife, and it went from there, I am currently nineteen soon to be twenty in a month."

"it shows that you have been practicing, it seems like you and the blade are one." Leon said, "You are very talented."

"Well then you should see me with two, Claire has my other." Kira said, they had arrived at the VIP room and she knocked on the door in a small pattern. She could hear the people talking inside.

_"wait what if it is the zombies_" A old voice said, obviously the Senator.

"Hey, dick wad, do you think that those damn things have the mind capacity to actually knock, and in a pattern even!" Kira yelled completely frustrated with the Senator. Kira felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Claire smiling at her.

"I feel the same way, oh and here is Ryuu-no-shin, right?" Claire asked about the pronunciation.

"You got it. and thanks." Kira said. the door was opened by Alex and he let everyone in. Rani ran up to Claire and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Claire your back, you kept your promise." Rani cried.

"Of course I did, when a Redfield makes a promise they intend to keep it." Claire said.

"Alex, it is good to see you cuz" Angela said as she hugged Alex.

"You too, Angie." Alex said.

"Is this it?" The Senator asked.

"Yep." Leon said casually.

"Reinforcements?" the Senator asked

"None" Leon said bored.

"Is it too much to ask if you have a plan?" The Senator asked getting angry.

"Yes, we are going out through the lobby." Leon said.

"What! Why?" The flight attendant asked shocked that they would go through the undead infested lobby.

"Because, it is the most open area, much safer that going the long way." Leon said

"Are you crazy?" The Senator said.

"No, he is right, they are very slow, we could out run them." Claire said stroking Rani's hair.

"Who made you an expert on this type of situation?" The Senator asked

"She has the best experience with this type of situation; she is one of the only Raccoon city incident survivors." Leon said.

"I knew that there was something different about you, your eyes seemed older than what they should be, a common trait of someone who has been through something like what you had been through." Kira said.

"Well it isn't something I really talk about." Claire said.

"We can respect that." Alex said, he pulled out Varyacuilë, Kira pulled out her two swords, Leon got his gun ready, as did Greg and Angela. They exited the lounge and headed toward the Lobby. As they got closer and closer to the Lobby they were encountering more and more of the undead. Leon, Greg, who was holding up the Senator, and Angela were in front taking care of the undead in front of them. Then it was Kira and Alex who were taking care of those that got too close, and the rest of the group, and Claire was trying to keep everyone together and not get too far way. Kira was taking them out one by one and didn't realize that there was still one was one the ground still moving. Leon looked back to check up on them and saw that it had just grabbed Kira around the ankle, he quickly shot the thing in the head saving her life. Kira looked up at him in appreciation.

"Thanks Leon, you mind teaching me how to be a great shot like that?" Kira asked.

"If we make it out." Leon said as he continued to shoot down the undead in front of him. The Officer that was one of the first to turn had come out and gone after Claire and Rani, Kira stepped in between and took off his head, freighting Rani.

"Sorry, little one, but it has to be done." Kira said to Rani before dispatching another undead. The Senator dropped from Greg's Grip in pain. The Senator's Secretary ran back to help Greg with the injured Senator. Greg gave the secretary the Senator fully then continued to take down the undead. Leon looked behind Greg and shot an upcoming undead man who was about to attack Greg. Greg smiled and nodded at Leon in thanks then continued to shoot. Greg shot down a couple more undead, but didn't see the one that came up behind him and bit him in his arm. Greg yelled out in pain as the undead tore into his arm. His yell caused the Senator and his secretary to fall down from the Senator trying to look back.

"He got bit, he got bit." The Senator repeated pointing at Greg.

"Greg!" Angela yelled for her partner. She caught the stumbling Senator in her arm before she could go to Greg, she handed the Senator off back to his secretary, and was about to go to Greg but he stopped her.

"No, don't, you guys go on without me. I'll take out as many as I can here." Greg said.

"Greg," Kira said, "Do you have any grenades?" she asked, Greg smiled, getting what she was saying, and then check himself out and noticed he didn't have any and then shook his head. Angela was about to go to Greg, but Alex, who was closest to her, grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Greg!" Angela yelled for Greg.

"Come on Angie, he's been bitten, he is good as dead now, at least he can go down fighting. And not have to worry about biting us." Alex said to her as he pulled her around the corner.

"How could you suggest that Kira?" Angela yelled at her younger cousin.

"I suggested that because it could take out a lot of them, and stop the chance of facing him again, when he is one of them, and because from what I seen, he isn't too careful with his ammunition." Kira said calmly, Angela was about to grab at Kira when Leon pulled Kira way and Alex grabbed onto Angela.

" Hey, it isn't the time to be fighting." Leon said.

"Sorry." Both girls said. The group continued on their way to the lobby, shooting down the most dangerous undead, and leaving the others, to save ammunition.

"So Leon how long have you been doing this?" Kira asked as she caught up with him.

"Long enough." Leon said. Kira looked at him and saw an undead man coming up next to Leon and stabbed right across Leon's nose into the undead man's head. Leon followed the sword and saw the body drop to the ground; he looked at a smiling Kira, and thanked her. Kira nodded her head, then looked back and Angela and saw that she wasn't doing so well, she looked at Leon one last time the motioned at Angela; he saw Angela's condition too.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Kira said.

"Good luck." He told her Kira fell back next to Angela and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Angie, I'm sorry about what happened; I know that you two were close, but at least he went down fighting." Kira said trying to comfort her cousin.

"I 'm sorry too but I just wish he didn't have to go down at all." Angela said. Kira sighed as Angela passed her.

"She isn't mad at you, just at the situation." Leon said behind her.

"I know, but I can't stand to see some of my family like that. And thanks for trying to make me feel better." Kira said looking up at him. They finally reached the plane crash site that laid mid way to their destination.

"After this we are home free." Alex said as he pulled himself on to the wing of the plane.

"Yeah, and we're going to take as many out as we can from here" Leon said following his lead. Alex helped Claire and Rani up and Leon helped Kira up.

"Thanks" The two said to the guy who pulled them up. Kira helped up Angela, Claire helped up the Senator, Alex helped up the secretary, and Leon helped up the Flight attendant.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked the Senator when she was helping him up.

"Do I look like I'm okay" The Senator yelled Alex gave him a glare behind his back and put a hand on her shoulder and shrugged, saying what can you do. Claire smiled at him with her baby blue eyes. The Senator stumbled to the other side of the wing and looked out at their intended path. "Are we going to make it out of here?" he asked

"We have a clear view and a straight path." Leon said as he pulled out his gun and started to take down the undead. "We're going to take out as many as we can, then run like hell, sound good?" The Senator nodded then backed off.

"You know what?" Kira asked looking down at the undead everyone, but Leon, who was clearing the path. "Every time I look at these things when their walking around like that I am expecting them to start dancing to Thriller." Kira said. Everyone got a small chuckle from that.

"Angela, Back me up." Leon ordered, as he shot down the undead

"Got it." Angela responded as she stood next to him and started to take down the undead too.

"Can't you kill them any faster." The Senator complained.

"Two things Senor Cripple, one in the state you are you want them to get everyone they can, and two they're already dead, you can't kill what is already dead." Kira said snidely. The Senator gave her a look and Kira returned it, only looking scarier with her red eyes.

"Their starting to gather behind us." Claire said everyone looked behind them and saw that there were more undead behind them.

"Are we even going to get out of here alive?" The Senator asked.

"It is getting tougher." Leon said.

"Yeah but that makes it all worthwhile in the end when we get out of here." Kira said putting a hand on Leon's shoulder. "We will get out of here." Kira said to the rest of them confidently. They suddenly heard a scream that came from the Flight attendant. Leon turned and shot at the undead coming from the plane while Claire grabbed the flight away from the undead. The Senator looked out at the path they intended to take and saw that it was clear. He stumbled towards the edge pushing Rani and Kira out of his way at the same time, causing her to fall down to the multiplying undead behind them, while the Senator was home free. Kira had stumble into Angela and caused them both to fall down on the side the Senator went. Angela landed on bottom with Kira on top of her.

"Ugh." Angela groaned in pain when she tried to mover her right leg. Kira groan too a bit disoriented, when she realized what happened she got up and noticed that there was a piece of metal sticking from her cousin's leg, which she had luckily missed. Kira cursed loudly, as she examined her cousin's leg. Kira heard groaning in front of her and she looked up and saw there were two undead, one closer that the other. Kira pulled out her swords and prepared to attack them, until she got a good look at the first one, it was a female, and as she got a second look she noticed it was her mother.

"No" Kira whispered tears started to fall, messing up her eye-makeup, making it seem like her tears were black as the night. She slashed at her undead mother; she hesitated for a bit before crossing her blades in front of her undead mother and quickly cut the head off. Kira looked down at the body and saw her family's rings, the Lady's bands, and choker. She bent down and took them off the body; she straightened herself out just in time to see her undead father almost bite her. She ducked and brought her sword through his chin and out his head, ending the undead's existence, she bent down and pulled off the head family ring, the Lord's band. "Kira you alright?" she heard behind her. Kira turned around and wiped her eyes, and looked at Leon.

"Yeah, it's Angie who needs the help." Kira said hoping Leon didn't notice her tears, unfortunately for her Leon had seen the whole thing, and wondered about the connection between her and the infecties. "Do you have anything to bind this thing in place?" Kira said motioning to the metal piece stuck in Angela's leg. Leon shook his head no. Kira sighed and took her sword and cut off both of her sleeves and wrapped them around Angela's leg. "Alright so we are going to have to help her out of here" Kira said as she placed Angela's arm over her shoulder. Leon did the same thing and counted to three; they lifted a disoriented Angela up and balanced her in between them, waiting for the others.

***

Thanks for reading, there will be more to come. Please review, and tell me what you think.

Love angel


	3. The Aftermath

here is Chapter 3,

Disclaimer: i no own Leon, so sad, but i do own Alex and Kira.

* * *

Claire had noticed that Rani, Kira, and Angela had fallen off the wing; she went to Rani because she was in the most danger. She helped Rani up to her feet and held her close as the undead started to advance on them. Leon moved to help them but an undead man jumped on him pinning him to the ground. He struggled to free himself, he pulled out his gun but saw that Claire needed it more, so he threw it to her, then managed to get enough space between himself and the undead man to pull out his spare gun and shoot the thing dead. He heard Kira cursing loudly, he looked over the other side and saw that Angela had a metal piece stuck through her leg.

"I got Claire, you take care of them." Alex said to him, Leon nodded, and jumped down from the other side of the plane to help Kira and Angela.

Claire had caught the gun while kicking one of the undead in the head, then pulled Rani close and then started to shoot them. She hit each one in the head once she took out the ones who were a bigger threat to her she and Rani ran to the plane where Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the plane wing. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, How is Kira and Angela, I saw them go over the other side." Claire said.

"Kira is fine, if not was a bit winded, but Angela has a piece of metal stuck in her leg, and can't walk." Alex said, "come on we need to get down there." The rest of the group jumped down from the plane wing and landed safely. They saw that Leon and Kira had Angela, who was now less disoriented, in between them letting her use them as crutches.

Leon looked at his gun in Claire's hand and then at Angela's gun and said "Claire, give me my hand gun and take Angela's gun." . Claire gave him his gun and took Angela's then stood next to Rani and Alex. "Ready?" Leon asked everyone nodded, they made a break for it as fast as they could. Shooting down any undead that came to close. Angela looked behind her and saw Greg as the undead following them in a lifeless manner. She closed her eyes as she limped from the pack of the undead. They finally saw a bright light in front of them eliminating their exit. "Run towards the light." Leon said. Kira shut her eyes, trusting Leon to lead her in the right direction she still felt the pain from the bright lights through her eyelids. They ran through the light and saw that there was a line of Marines with guns pointed at them. The marines put down the guns and ran up to them, taking Angela to the hospital tent and the others away from the building, before a team of marines went in and started to shoot. Leon took her hand and led Kira away from the bright lights into a darker place.

"You Okay?" Leon asked her as she buried her face in his chest, only thinking about the pounding behind her eyes. Kira nodded her head once the pain subsided she murmured a small thanks as she pulled away from him then looked at everyone else.

"Hey you guys, I need some time by myself, if you need me, just look for me." Kira said before taking off. Leon watched her go, a bit worried for the strong woman he had traveled through the airport with.

"Rani! Rani!" an older woman shouted behind the fence, it was Rani's aunt. Rani broke free from Claire and ran to where her aunt was, they almost touched when they were pulled apart. "Oh, Rani I am so glad that you are alright. I was so worried for you." Rani's aunt cried.

"Oh, Aunt, I was so scared." Rani said as she struggled in the man's grip. In the background the Senator came out of a tent with a warm blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot coffee in his hands.

"Kids, nothing but a pain in the ass." He said to the marine standing next to him. Claire heard him and growled out in anger. She turned around and spotted the Senator standing there. She walked up to him very angry, almost homicidal.

'How. Fucking Dare you!" Claire yelled as she punched him straight in the nose. "That girl is going to have nightmares because of your selfish ass." Claire was about to kick him when Alex came up behind her and stopped her.

"Don't he's not even worth it." He said to her, Claire sighed and thanked him before walking off to take Rani from the man holding her back.

"Look you mother fucker, while all she did was give you a bloody nose, I can do much worse and not even lift a finger, if you ever do anything like that again, I could have you eating out of cans.." Alex threatened. The Marine begrudgingly helped the Senator up and immediately left.

"Look you little punk, you couldn't even lay a hand on me, much less my finances." The Senator mocked. Alex's mouth grew into a menacing smile.

"Oh really, we shall see, step one foot in the wrong direction and I will fulfill my threat." Alex said and then walked away. He walked over to Leon, since he was the last person beside's Angela to talk with Kira, to see what was wrong with her. "Hey, Leon." Alex said getting Leon's attention.

"Yeah." Leon said.

"did you notice why Kira is acting the way she is?" Alex asked. Leon thought back on the last moments in the airport and he had notice something was off with Kira.

"Yes I did, before I was able to get down to Kira and Angela, I notice Kira fighting off two infecties, but it was different. She hesitated and she took four pieces of jewelry form the bodies." Leon said. "Which was different compared to her usually slicing through them like butter and leaving them in the dust, not even bothering with them."

"Did those pieces of jewelry have any symbols?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, there were three rings with Celtic symbols on it and there was a choker with a dragon and Celtic symbols." Leon said Alex cursed and had tears weld in his eyes. "What is it?" Leon asked.

"Those things belong to my family, and only the heads of the house wears the rings, and the first Female wears the choker." Alex explained. "God damn it, and now Kira is alone, there is no clue as to what she could be doing."

"What about you?" Leon asked, he could clearly see the man was also upset.

"earlier I had talked to her about this happening, but she wouldn't accept it, while I had done that then, I just need some time alone, don't worry I'll be fine, it is Kira that I am worried about." Alex said. "Would you please go find her? I know that you probably don't want to be dealing with a crying girl right know, but would you?" Alex asked.

"No it is fine; I think I can deal with her." Leon said while also thinking it is a good excuse to talk to her. Alex smiled at him in thanks, and left Leon to find Kira. Leon turned around and headed the way Kira had went asking a nearby Marine if he had seen her. The Marine told him he had heard a female crying over by some trucks, and that I could be her. Leon thanked him and followed the Marine's directions to the trucks. He reached the trucks and listened for crying. It wasn't long before he heard the cries. He followed them to the back of a truck where he found Kira in the fetal position crying her eyes out. "Kira." He said getting her attention. Kira's head snapped up at his voice, once she realized who it was she tried to dry her tears and present herself. "They were your parents weren't they, the two last infecties." That broke her fragile composition causing her to break down again. Leon walked over to her and gingerly put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Kira grabbed onto his jacket and cried into his shoulder.

"I failed them." Kira said. Leon placed his head on her head and sighed.

"How did you fail them?" he asked her.

"They have saved me so many times, from big bullies to myself, and I promised that one day, when the really needed me I would be there, and I wasn't." Kira cried.

"You didn't fail them." Leon said. Kira moved her head back and looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean you didn't fail them of course I did." She said her red eyes looked into his dark blue ones demanding an answer.

"You save their soul from the torment of having their bodies become mindless killing machines." Leon said trying to make her feel better. Kira gave a watery laugh.

"Nice try, but thank you for trying to make me feel better." Kira said.

"Hey, you may not have really saved them but, you shouldn't feel as you have to save them to repay them, they are your parents, it's their job." Leon said.

"Okay that one worked thanks." Kira said. "You really know the right things to say to make me feel better." Kira pushed him away for a little so she could stand on the ground. "God, I must look like a fright." Kira said talking about her messed up eye-make up, she started to rub at her cheeks.

"You look fine." Leon said as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. Kira blushed and gave him a hug, Leon gave another small smile and hugged he back, liking the feeling of her in his arms, it gave him a sense of peace that shouldn't really exist at this point after what happened. Kira smiled into his well-built chest, loving how his arms made her feel safe, like her parents weren't dead, and this whole thing didn't happen. They were like this until they heard a click and a flash come from a camera, They both jumped apart and looked at Alex who was standing there with a camera.

"Alex!" Kira yelled at her brother.

"What, you guys were so cute together." Alex said. Kira was blushing red and Leon had a small light pink blush.

"Alex why are you here?" Kira asked frustrated, she was having a very nice moment until he took that picture, which she is sure she won't get her hands on until it is safe and secure. Alex turned serious at her question, not showing the joking manner he had on only moments before.

"I came over to see how you are holding up." Alex said, Kira looked down then at him.

"I am doing better, Leon helped me accept it." Kira said. "Alex these are yours now." She put the rings in his hand, he looked down at them then at her.

"Kira, you should take the Lady's bands." He said.

"No, Alex, you give them to the lucky girl, they are for the lady of the house, not the sister." Kira said. "What does go to me is this." She said holding out the choker. "Leon would you help me?" She asked as she moved her hair off to the side. Leon gave a small blush and took the necklace and brought it to the front of her and clasped it in the back, his fingers gently trailed over her skin feeling the softness of it, he could smell her sent, it was a light musk that was mixed with a sweet flowery sent. He could smell it over the scent of the blood that got on her. Kira stepped away from him and turned around smiling at him in thanks. "Hey, I'm off to go see Claire, alright you guys." Kira said as she turned away and left.

"Hey, thanks a lot for doing that for me." Alex said.

"It was no problem" Leon said, his cell phone rang and Leon took it out and saw who was calling.

"Hey, I'll leave you to your call, see you around maybe?" Alex said.

"Maybe." Leon said

* * *

Kira walked around the tents and couldn't find Claire anywhere, she finally stopped and asked one of the soldiers, and he told he that Claire was in the hospital tent getting tested. Kira thanked him and headed to the hospital tent. She opened it and saw Angela laying there still out of it from the drugs they gave her when they took out the metal piece. She looked on the other side and saw that Claire was getting her blood drawn . "Hey Claire." Kira said sitting down. Some nursed came over to her and prepped her for getting tested too.

"He Kira, where have you been hiding?" Claire asked.

"Under your bed." Kira responded,

"Cute Kira, but really, what happened?" Claire asked. Kira gave her a sad smile and answered.

"It was my parents, you know how Alex told me to be prepared in case they were dead." Kira said Claire nodded her head remembering when he said that. "Well he was right, when we fell down I faced my undead parents and it hit home hard, and I just needed some time and a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen." Kira said.

"Oh god, I can't imagine having to go through that." Claire said.

"Yeah, well, Leon was a big help." Kira said.

"Leon?" Claire questioned, Kira blushed and nodded her head.

"He really knows what to say to a girl to make them feel better." Kira said.

"You like him don't you?" Claire asked.

"he is a nice guy, a bit cold at first but he is a great guy." Kira said.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Claire said. Kira blushed and groaned.

"can I plead the fifth?" Kira asked.

"You just answered it Kira." Claire said, "It has been a while since I acted like a school girl, I think it is your fault Kira."

"My fault?" Kira laughed. "How is it my fault?"

"Just because." Claire said

"Hey it could be the blood loss." Kira suggested.

"That's not enough blood to do that." Claire pointed out,

"Fine, " Kira huffed, she started to get a thoughtful look on her face before it turned evil. "What about you Mrs. Redfield, you seem to have an eye on my brother." Claire unprepared for the question started to stutter and blush.

"No…I… I don't." Claire stuttered.

"The why are you stuttering and blushing?" Kira asked. Claire was about to answer but they were interrupted by the nurse who told them they were clean. The two got up and left the tent, Kira was about to continue the conversation once they were outside when Claire saw WilPharma trucks drive by.

"What are they doing here?" Claire asked herself "come on I want to see why they are here." Claire said to Kira, Kira was about to say something but was once again interrupted this time by her stomach, after six hours on a plane and 6 more in the airport running for your life can make anyone hungry.

"Uh, can I get something to eat?" Kira asked. "I'll meet you at the trucks when I'm done." Claire smiled at her and nodded her head, Kira smiled and headed off to get something to eat. While Claire headed off toward the trucks.

* * *

"Hey Hunnigan, I'm reporting in." Leon said speaking to Ingrid Hunnigan.

_"Yeah I heard, the Marines landed in the nick of time, I can't tell you how relieved I am" _Ingrid said.

"I am amazed and impressed; you must have pulled some strings to get that done." Leon told her

_"Well, yes I do have my resources, and once I had conformation that this was truly the T-Virus, I submitted a plan to the President and he pushed it forward with the Special Emergency Act."_ Ingrid explained _"Every Marine involved was vaccinated." _

"Has the terrorist made any demands?" Leon asked

_"No not yet, although the FBI did capture a member of General Grande's army just moments ago, hopefully when we interrogate him he will give us a few links between this incident and India's incident"_ Ingrid said

"And maybe get information on former Umbrella employees; they have got to be the one putting the T-virus on the black market." Leon said.

_"Yes, well hopefully we get something Leon, Hunnigan out." _Ingrid said Leon ended the call and walked away to find the others.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Claire yelled at some WilPharma employees. She and Alex were standing behind one of the trucks waiting for an answer. "What is WilPharma doing here?"

"It is the vaccine." A British man said from behind. Claire and Alex turned around and saw the man they had talked to in the terminal before everything went to hell.

"It's you." Claire said.

"What are you doing here?" Alex continued. The Senator came from behind one of the tents chuckling at the two.

"He is WilPharma's head researcher." The Senator said. "May I introduce Fredrick Downing." The Senator and Fredrick Downing walked closer to Claire and Alex. "He helped create the vaccine for the virus that you are so familiar with."

"You mean the infection in the terminal?" Claire asked

"You thought that was WilPharma engineered didn't you, Ha,that is utterly ridiculous. They have been working on an inoculation for the virus, to prevent further out breaks." The Senator said

Claire shook her head not wanting to believe the Senator. "But…" she started

"Claire, what he said is true." Leon said walking up to them with Kira, who had bumped into him on her way down to the trucks, right next to him eating an MRE.

"You knew." Claire asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think that I would be in use this early." Leon said.

"So what about The human testing in India?" Alex asked.

"That was a terrorist attack, all the members of the group, who were a part of General Grande's army, were infected as well, and the U.S. Government asked the Indian government if they could vaccinate the nearby town in hope to stop the spread, and fortunately it did." Leon said "the vaccine used was created by WilPharma."

"Wait." Kira said. "Then why weren't you guys vaccinated?"

"It would have been possible if we weren't backed in a corner by Terror-state." Downing said. "If we could have followed proper procedure we could have had the vaccine shipped out to anywhere in the U.S. with 12 hours." Claire looked down in shock.

"Oh my god, it is our entire fault." Claire said.

"I wouldn't argue with you there." The Senator said snidely.

Hey, back off, or do you want me to make true on my threat." Alex said getting in between The Senator and Claire. Claire was very upset, and needed time to think, she walked off into one of the empty tents to be alone. Alex made to go after her , but Kira held him back.

"Let me talk to her, hopefully make her feel better. Why don't you go see if Angie is up, last time I saw her she was knocked out." Kira suggested, Alex nodded his head and turned and walked away.

"Hey Leon, would you mind making sure he doesn't get arrested for assault?" Kira asked. Leon looked at her and nodded following her older brother. She turned and went to the tent Claire had entered. She saw Claire sitting down in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Hey Claire." Kira said. Claire looked up at her then looked back down.

"We only made things so much worse." Claire said.

"No, Claire, you didn't, yes some mistakes were made but you did what you thought was best." Kira said. "And besides those monsters who released the virus they are the ones who made things worse, Claire, not you." Kira walked up to Claire and kneeled in front of her.

"Yes but..." Claire said

"Can you see into the future?" Kira asked interrupting Claire.

"No." Claire replied.

"Then how did you know that this would happen, Claire." Kira told her. "If we knew what would happened next life wouldn't be as it is today. Certain things need to happen for other thing to happen. Like if you and Leon hadn't had been in Raccoon City, and been through that nightmare, you guys wouldn't have been as much help to us getting out of here. Am I right?" Kira asked. Claire nodded her head as she processed what Kira was saying. "And life has got to have its shitty points so the good ones stand out more, without death how can we appreciate life."

"Thank you Kira, you really are a good friend." Claire said. Kira smiled and gave her a hug, happy to count Claire as a good friend. Kira pulled away and looked Claire in the eye as said.

"Claire after what happened today; I am prepared to spend the rest of my life working to get rid of this monstrosity. This should not exist, and I know that Alex and Leon will back me up on this promise to wipe out the T-virus and any other form it may have, from the face of the earth."

"Oh Kira, are you sure." Claire said as she hugged Kira. "This could destroy your life."

"Very, the virus killed my parents, and it has killed many others, it cannot exist." Kira said she got up and held a hand to Claire who took it and pulled herself up. "Ready to face the world?" Claire smiled and was about to answer when a huge explosion rang out through the Area. Kira and Claire ran out of the tent and met up with Leon and Alex who were running towards the trucks, they looked where they trucks should be and saw a giant ball of flame in the trucks stead. "Oh damn." They reached the explosion sight shocked that all the trucks were blown up. they around and Leon spotted Downing standing there in shock. Leon ran towards him gathering the attention of the other three who noticed Downing and ran after Leon.

"What did you see?" Leon asked Downing.

"The trucks, they exploded." Downing said shocked.

"How much of the vaccine do you have left?" Alex asked.

"None, that was all we could scrounge up." Downing told him The Senator walked up to the group not happy that this happened.

"Wait, you have the data right? Where is that?" Kira asked.

You don't think that their after the data?" The Senator asked.

"It is a possibility, for one of two reasons, one holding it ransom or two destroying it and leaving people at their mercy." Kira said.

"Why don't you just tell us their demands are already." The Senator demanded Leon rudely. " If you don't want to talk I'll go directly to the president."

"The Truth." Leon said.

"The Truth?" The Senator repeated questionably.

"We got that, they want the truth, we don't need any parrots here." Kira said snidely The Senator glared at her then looked back a Leon.

"What truth? There is no truth." he yelled

"They want the truth about the viral weapon Umbrella derived the T-virus from, and they want to expose all the government agents involved with its manufactured." Leon explained.

"Wait, you mean the government was involved in this?" Alex asked.

"The proof went up in smoke with Raccoon city." Leon said

"Wait; there is no proof that went up in smoke because there was no proof to begin with." The Senator said

"Look you may _believe _what you want to _believe_, but the terrorist _believe_ what they _believe _and if they don't get the information they _believe_ is real, I _believe_ something bad is going to happen, ne?" Kira said emphasizing the word believe.

"Wait, what happens if they don't get what they want?" Claire asked.

"A lot of major populated areas will be targeted and attacked with the T-virus. and the deadline is midnight." Leon said, Alex looked at his watch and cursed.

"That is only in for fucking hours." He said.

"And there is no vaccine that can be ready in the time given." The Senator said.

"Do we know who the terrorist are?" Downing asked.

"I may know one of them." Claire said. "Curtis Miller. I saw him in the lobby when Alex was pulling me through the crowd, but I saw him."

"What, Curtis no way." Kira said.

"Do you know him?" The Senator asked.

"He is our cousin." Alex said.

"He is a nice guy, despite how he acts around me; he wouldn't do something like this." Kira said

"But wasn't he a bleeding- heart protestor?" The Senator said.

"Are you saying all protestors are terrorist?" Kira asked rasing her eyebrow.

"Look he was arrested for making threats against WilPharma." The Senator said

"All he was doing was demanding information, and he got carried away. If you lost your family in an incident and it got covered up you would be the same way." Kira said

"If you are so confident that he isn't a terrorist then why don't you bring him here and talk with him." The Senator yelled. The then turned around and marched off.

"Arg, that fucking bastard." Kira yelled. "Fine, I will go get him." Kira said as she turned around.

"Wait Kira." Alex said as he gave her keys. "It was an early birthday present; it should be next to Bella." Kira smiled at him and kissed her older brother on the cheek and left to the car.

"I will go check on her." Leon said as he followed after her.

"Hey, Leon!" Alex yelled to him, Leon turned around looking at Alex. "Bella is my red classic mustang it should be towards the back of the parking lot." Leon nodded his head then turned and continued to walk. "They so like each other." Alex said to Claire

"How did you figure that one out, Sherlock?" Claire said sarcastically.

"Funny Claire." He said.

"Really I thought so too." Claire said.

"But, i defiantly know that it is true, I have cold hard evidence." Alex said pulling out the camera and showed her the picture of Kira and Leon.

"Oh the look so good together." Claire said leaning in to get a better look of the picture. Alex looked at her and got and saw a smile in her baby blue eyes that he hadn't seen since the start of this who incident. she was very close to him, he could even smell the small amount of she had on it was a sweet fruit smell. Claire looked up into his emerald green eyes and blushed at how close they were.

"I am going back to the office to check on the data." Downing said, and started to walk off, Claire and Alex were a bit startled when he talked; they had forgotten he was standing there.

"Hey wait, can we help with anything?" Claire asked. Downing looked back at them.

"Yes, there is one thing you could do, have some tea with me." Downing said.

"Thank you, do you mind letting me at least change me change." Alex asked motioning his bloody outfit. Downing nodded and Alex went to his car, a classic red mustang, noticing that Kira's was gone, and pulled out black jeans and a black shirt. He went in to one of the nearby empty tents and got changed there. He met Claire and Downing outside Downing's Lamborghini "Thanks for waiting up." Alex said getting into the car. Downing started the car and drove off to WilPharma

* * *

Kira walked over to her brother's car and looked on the other side and found her dream car, it was a black and red Shelby '66. She was so happy, she got into the driver side, when she noticed a note. _Check in the trunk, all your stuff should be there, I hope you love your birthday present –love mom, dad, and Alex. _Kira sighed this was the last thing she got from her parents, she shook her head clear of her bad thoughts and got out of the car and opened the trunk, she saw all of her throwing knives, kunai, mace, chains and more. She also saw a suitcase full of clothes; she looked down and saw that she was very bloody. Kira looked around and didn't see anyone she grabbed a black tank top and a fishnet long sleeve shirt, she undid the zipper on the back of her now sleeveless corset top.

* * *

Leon had found Alex's mustang and then he found Kira, topless with her back to him, He quickly turned around with that blush Kira always seems to make appear on his face. Kira put on the tank and then the fishnet; she turned around to see if anyone was around and saw Leon. "Leon." Kira blushed, how long was he standing there. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Leon said his back still turned to her.

"Do you think you could stay like that a little longer I want to change my pants." Kira said, Leon nodded his head and kept his back to her. Kira pulled off her shoes then her pants leaving her in her black lace underwear. She pulled on red cargo pants that ended at her shins and tucked them into her boots. She put on her belt and swords then walked up to Leon putting a hand on his shoulder letting him know he could turn around. "Sorry about that I didn't think anyone was around." Kira said.

"it is fine, you probably wanted to get out of those clothes." Leon said.

"Alright, so why are you here?" Kira asked

"I came here to go with you in case something happens" Leon said.

"Thank you Leon, I hope you don't mind rock music." Kira said as she opened the driver's side, Leon got in the passenger side and Kira started the Shelby and drove off toward Curtis's house.

* * *

here is my third chapter please R&R, i love getting feedback for my stories.

Love Angel


	4. WilPharma

Okay here is Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i still unhappily don't own Resident evil, if i did i would make whole new resident evil movie that had Leon S. Kennedy in it.

**

Alex, Claire and Downing were driving down an empty road, that lead to WilPharma, they turned into a gate were Downing stopped his car and took out a card. He opened his window and swiped the card into a machine, the machine rejected the card causing Downing to frown, and he swiped the card again and received the same rejection. "I am sorry, I don't know why this is happening?" Downing said.

"Has this every happened before?" Claire asked.

"No, this is the first time." Downing said. "I will have to use the master key to get in." He pressed a button bringing out a keyboard and he typed in the password over riding the gate and opening it. They drove up to the main building. Downing parked the car and they got out, Downing walked over to the doors and opened them causing a big blast of air to come out and hit Claire and Alex. "We are entering an air dome; the roof is supported by creating a difference in the exterior and interior air pressure." Downing explained. He walked down a short hallway, with Alex and Claire following behind him, to a glass dome on a pedestal. He pushed a button and a hologram appeared on the screen showing five sectors of the building. "The numbers assigned to each sector tell you the danger level it holds, the higher the number the higher the danger. They are assigned 1 to 4, four being the highest" Downing explained. "Rest assured that there is very strict protocol if something were to go wrong, which is very unlikely."

"What is in sector 0?" Alex asked.

"That has research, meeting rooms and the like." Downing said. "And that is where we will be heading." Downing turned off the dome and headed towards sector 0.

**

Kira and Leon were driving down a deserted road in the middle of the forest listening to the radio, Citizen Soldier by 3 doors down, Kira unconsciously started to sing along with the song.

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries.  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself,  
When that moment finally comes,  
I'll be there to help._

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here.  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

Leon listened to the song and noticed how it reflected his life very well. He was always the one to call when something like this happened. 

When there are people crying in the streets,  
When they're starving for a meal to eat,  
When they simply need a place to make their beds,  
Right here underneath my wing,  
You can rest your head.

His thoughts got deeper as he listened on, Kira's voice was very pretty as she sang, he noted as his mind drifted off to the years he spent taking care of incidents and having them cover up to prevent mass panics, when someone needed rescuing he was right sent in to get them out. 

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there...

_  
There... there... there..._

Hope and pray that you'll never need me,  
But rest assured I will not let you down.  
I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,  
The strongest among you may not wear a crown.

Leon looked over at Kira and noticed how she was taking everything in stride, just like Claire did in Raccoon, perhaps even better and he admired her for it.

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,  
I'll be right here!  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,  
I'll be right here!  
Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
(Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there.

Kira ended the song and she remembered that Leon was in the car with her. "Sorry, I forgot you were in her, I sometimes start singing when I am driving." Kira said.

"No, it is fine, I was just thinking, you have a nice voice by the way." Leon said. Kira smiled at him at him then turned her eyes back to the road. She looked up the road and saw there was a fire blazing in the trees.

"This way leads only to Curtis's house; it must be his on fire." Kira said. "Time to put the pedal to the metal, hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, speed all you want." Leon said, Kira's mouth grew into an insane smile as she threw the car into a higher gear and speed up.

**

Alex and Claire walked down the hall following Downing as he led them to his office. His office was a pleasant place, nice wood furnishings and a great view of a pretty garden. Claire was looking out at the garden with Alex looking at the books on the bookshelf. "Here is the tea; you two came to help me with." Downing said as he handed them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Claire said as she took a sip. "Mmm, taste delicious"

"Yes, thank you." Alex said. Downing sat down at his computer and started to type down on the keyboard. "What are you doing?" Alex asked him

"Checking on the development data." Downing said, as he continued to type. Downing was interrupted by his cell phone going off. He opened it and found that it was the Senator. "Yes, Senator." He answered.

"_I figured you must be there by now."_ The senator said.

"What do you want senator?" Downing asked.

"_Why did you bring those two there?"_ The senator asked _"Oh, you aren't feeling sorry for them, aren't you. Because that isn't like you. Don't you understand; this is our chance."_

"Yes, I know, yes, yes." Downing said Alex and Claire looked at each other, curious as to why the senator called.

"What was that about?" Claire asked.

"Nothing of any consequence, I assure you." Downing sad as he went back to typing on the computer.

"He said something didn't he?" Alex said.

"He warned me not to show you two anything" Downing said

"Is there anything in particular he doesn't want us to see? Claire asked.

"No." Downing said as he returned to typing

**

Leon and Kira arrived at the house to see it burning. Kira got out of the car and walked closer to inspect the fire. "How old do you think it is?" Kira asked

"Not, sure, but it isn't too old." Leon said Kira sighed and closed her eyes.

"Do you think he did it?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but it is a possibility." Leon said.

"Despite his dislike for me, I couldn't believe that he would do something like this." Kira said. "He was a nice guy."

"Why does he dislike you?" Leon asked.

"all I can guess is that I am my father's daughter and mostly because of my eyes and how they are so different." Kira said

"What is it about your father that he doesn't like?" Leon asked.

"My father is an takes down people who are a danger to others, by any means necessary." Kira said. "At first Curtis was against it when he found out, but after the Raccoon incident, he lost his family, he was angry that my father didn't take down umbrella."

"And because you are his daughter he doesn't like you." Leon said.

"Partly I guess at first, but I also think that as he got to know me personally he saw that I was different, and we rub each other raw." Kira said shrugging Leon nodded his head. Kira turned her head and watched as the fire blazed.

**

"There is something." Downing said as he looked at Claire and Alex. "But the Senator doesn't want it to be seen, he wants it to remain hidden."

"What?" Alex asked, Downing turned back to his computer and typed in something and brought up a screen showing cells being attacked.

"This is the G-virus." Downing said, Claire looked at it in shock, she remembered when she went up against it in Raccoon city. It was the vilest thing she had ever seen and never wanted to see it again.

"You have that here?" Claire asked.

"Yes, it is secret to most of the company, and even the government affiliates don't know it's here." Downing said. "It was obtained through…special means."

"And by special means, you mean the black market." Alex said dryly.

"Well yes." Downing said

"What do you plan on using it for?" Claire asked.

"We wanted to use it to make it a vaccine." Downing said. "But the senator was incapable of expressing the use of it and the threat if the vaccine wasn't created, and it was shelved and has been since. Also the senator was part of the special committee that decided to bomb Raccoon city." Claire looked at him in shock at the information. The senator, whom she had helped and pitied, was part of the decision to cover up an incident that almost killed her. Claire sighed and shook her head to clear it.

"I've got to call Leon." Claire said.

"No wait, what will happen to me?" Downing asked Alex glared at him making him back down.

"You didn't seem too worried about that when you told us." Alex said. Downing sighed as he sat back down. He looked at his computer when it dinged.

"What is wrong?" Alex asked.

"There is a problem with the server; I will go check it out." Downing said as he left the office. Claire sighed as she finished dialing for Leon. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Alex's emerald eyes that looked worried for her.

"I am fine, don't worry." Claire said she put the phone to her ear and listened to the rings.

**

The house had just finished burning, and now Leon and Kira were over looking Harvardville from a hill. "Why didn't you tell them you were a survivor of Raccoon city?" Kira asked Leon looked at her in shock that she knew that.

"How did you…" Leon trailed off.

"I didn't until now." Kira said her red eyes twinkling in small mirth. "I just suspected it, because your eyes have the same depth that Claire has, and you knew her fighting skills and what she was capable of. That can only happen if you guys fought together, and Claire doesn't seem like the one to get in a fight on a daily bases."

"You are very good at putting things together." Leon said.

"Thanks." Kira said. Leon's phone went off at that time; he opened it and saw that it was from Claire.

**

"_Claire, what's wrong?"_ Leon asked.

" Leon get over here to WilPharma as quickly as you can, they have the G-virus. They were going to make a vaccine but the senator told them to get rid of it." Claire said.

"_Is Downing there?"_ Leon asked.

"No, he just left to go fix the server." Claire said

"_Or, he left to go dump the virus."_ Leon said. The phone started to ring on the desk. _"Claire?" _Leon asked.

"Hold on Leon there is a call coming in_." _Claire said. Alex nodded to her and picked up the phone on the desk.

"Hello?" Alex said.

"Alex." The man said, Alex recognized his voice as Downing.

"Downing, where are you?" he asked.

"I am in sector 4." Downing said.

"Sector 4, I thought you were going to the server room?" Alex asked.

"I know but I saw someone suspicious on my way there and I followed him, you two need to get out of there, there is a time bomb." Downing said. "It is already too late to stop it, we will have another biohazard if this thing…" the like was cut off. Alex cursed, he looked over at Claire who was looking out the window. he looked out the window too and saw Curtis. He didn't have time to say anything else because the bomb had gone off.

**

"Claire, Claire!" Leon yelled into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it." Leon said, "Come on we have to get to WilPharma."

"Right." Kira said, "Wait, I don't know the way."

"I do." Leon said.

"Okay, you're driving." Kira said as she tossed him the car keys, Leon got into the Driver's seat and Kira hopped in through the passenger window. Leon looked at her and Kira shrugged. "I always wanted to that. Give me a break." Leon shook his head and started the car. He sped off onto the road and towards WilPharma.

**

Claire woke up facing the office door, she turned around and looked behind her and saw that just inches from her back the floor was gone. She looked in shock at how close she came to dying. She heard groaning from her left and looked over and saw Alex waking up and holding his head in pain. She tried to go to him but gasped in pain, she looked down at her left leg and saw there was a large piece of glass sticking in it. she grabbed it and pulled it out, grunting in pain. Alex heard her and he got up disoriented and walked over to her. he shook his head trying to get rid of dizziness. "Claire you okay?" Alex asked.

"Fine, I just got a piece of glass stuck in my leg. Can you find me something to wrap it with?" Claire asked. He nodded and walked around the room, finding a piece of white cloth, he walked over to her and wrapped it around her leg.

"I don't think that you should walk on it." Alex said.

"Well I could use that as a crutch." Claire said pointing to a broken coat hanger. Alex shook his head then picked her up bridal style.

"I can carry you, you aren't that heavy." He said, Claire blushed as he cradled her against his strong body, not has really ever carried her like this, and it felt kinda nice. "Let's get out of here." He said as he exited the destroyed office.

**

Leon and Kira entered WilPharma; the loud speaker was going off repeating the same message again and again, warning employees to evacuate the building. They walked up to the glass dome and looked down at the hologram shown; it showed the building and all possible exits out of it. "It looks like some of those sections are already cut off." Kira said examining the map.

"Let's split up, and meet in the inner garden," Leon said.

"Alright." Kira said as she pulled out her swords. "you ready." Leon nodded his head; Kira turned to go to the left of the pedestal while Leon turned to the left.

"Kira." Leon said turning around to face her. "Be careful."

"You too." Kira told him then left. Leon left too. He entered the hallway Claire and Alex took on their way to Downing's office. Everything was destroyed, he looked in each of the rooms in case something pops out, which happens a lot to him, but luckily this time nothing. He looked to his right and saw elevators and the button to go up was blinking, he walked over to it and was about to pressed it when he heard footsteps, he quickly turned in the direction he heard the footsteps with his gun out. I was Alex carrying Claire.

"Hey, Leon." Alex said, he looked down at the gun and raised his eyebrow. "Leon I'll tell Kira that you had a gun pointed at her favorite brother if you don't point that away from me."

"Sorry." Leon said as he lowered his gun. Claire hit Alex in the chest for his comment

"Hey what was that for?" Alex asked.

"For being an ass." Claire said. "your sister would do the exact same thing."

"But I am her favorite brother." Alex whined.

"Her only brother." Claire snorted.

"Take away all my fun why don't you." Alex pouted.

"You two alright?" Leon asked, he looked at Claire's wounded leg, "That wound looks pretty nasty."

"Yeah we are fine, there was a time bomb in sector 4, and we didn't get the information about it in time." Claire said.

"Where is Downing?" Leon asked.

"He was the one who told us about the time bomb in sector 4. Listen Leon, I saw Curtis here, he came out of Sector 4 just before the bomb went off." Alex said. "Leon, the G-virus was kept in level 4, if he is the one who did this there is no telling what he is going to do with the G-virus, he needs to be stopped."

"Alright, but you two need to get out of here. "Leon said.

"That's my plan." Alex said, he looked around for his baby sister but didn't see her. "Leon where is Kira?"

"We spit up." Leon said.

"WHAT!?" Alex yelled. "You mean my baby sister is out there with my crazy ass cousin on the loose. There is no telling what could happen. Look he has bad feelings for here and there is no telling what he would do to her, in his current state of mind."

"She told me that he didn't like her already." Leon said.

"No that's not it, even when he was married, he lusted after my sister, but then he could control it, but now if he gets his hands on my baby sister heads are going to roll, starting with yours Kennedy." Alex yelled. Leon was shocked and pissed at the new information he was told.

"Look, you get Claire out of here, I'll get Kira, and I promise nothing will happen to her." Leon said determined.

"Alright, I will hold you to that." Alex said.

"Come on we will both take this elevator we need it to get where we are going." Leon said as he, Alex and Claire entered the elevator. Leon pressed a floor button and they waited, lost in their own thoughts. The elevator binged, signaling that they reached the floor; the doors opened and revealed the undead waiting. Leon quickly shot them taking them down. He handed Alex his spare gun and told him. "Take this corridor to elevator AD2, it will take you to an outside exit." Leon said.

"Got it, and make sure you get out alive with my baby sister." Alex said.

"I will." Leon said as he pressed another button.

**

**

Kira had found the inner gardens no problem, and they were a complete mess from the bomb. She stepped over debris, and maneuvered her way through it. She looked in front of her and found a gun that looked like it was a shot. She picked it up and saw that it was emptied; it had been used on someone before it was dropped. Kira heard gasping in front of her and looked up and saw Curtis walking toward her. "Curtis, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kira?" He questioned, he doubled over in pain. Kira looked at the gun then at Curtis putting the pieces together.

"What did you do?" She asked

"I couldn't let them cover up the truth, not like what they did with Raccoon city, once I found out what really happened I swore that I would make them pay, I swore that I would make them reveal the truth no matter what it took." Curtis said.

"Kira looked at him with pity and anger in her eyes. "Even if it took innocent lives?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Curtis said. Kira closed her eyes blinking away the tears.

"And they told me I couldn't make it any worse, even if it was dissevered, the chance that I could recreate the horror in the town that I was born and raised couldn't happen. That is why he left me; that is why he blew up this place." Curtis said.

"Why they hell would you do that, you would kill innocent lives to prove your point, yet they will all be for not, because you damn well know that this too will be covered up. And everyone lost will become a tragic loss in a tragic accident." Kira said. She heard many footsteps behind her, she turned and saw the Marines entering the garden.

"There is nothing you can do, this can't be stopped." Curtis said as his body started to deform. He grunted in pain as his body grew. "In just a few moments I will reveal the undeniable truth. I my own personal way and you all will be the very first to see this." His shoulders grew large and over his head, one shoulder sprouted an eye, and his left hand grew exceedingly large, and the other one wasn't as big, it looked like his skin had disappeared and all that was left was muscle.

"You fucking idiot, you injected yourself with the virus." Kira said, she didn't know why his body was deforming from the virus but she knew for sure that is was the virus doing it. "You will become a mindless killing machine, how will that help anything." Kira didn't see two marines run up to her and grab her pulling her back from Curtis. The other marines formed a line and started to shoot at Curtis who was blocking the bullets with his large hand.

"Cease fire, Cease fire." A Marine said. they all stopped at his command and watched as Curtis fell to the floor. "Target, resisted arrest, and an order was given to open fire, target is now terminated." The marine said. a large siren rung out after his words and red lights started to flash.

"_A deadly viral strain has been detected in the garden sector, commencing feedback."_ A female computer voice warned, the computer repeated itself twice more. during the time, Curtis got up, startling the Marines.

"You have got to be kidding me, my men shot the hell out of him." The Marine said. Curtis attacked him ending his life causing the other marines to disperse and start shooting.

**

Alex and Claire were doing well as one could with an injured leg and the undead coming after you. Claire was shooting at the undead while Alex ran as fast as he could to the elevator. "Look there it is." Claire yelled he looked ahead and saw elevator AD2. He ran up to it and set Claire down to pressed the button while Claire shot at the undead getting to close. The doors opened and Alex pulled Claire in side before the doors closed. He leaned against the walls and sighed. Claire looked at the map on the wall on the right and saw something that caught her eye, The control room. "Alex, look." She said pointing it out to him. he looked at her and saw a plan formulate in her baby blue eyes.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"I hope you don't mind taking a detour." Claire said.

"Not at all, milady." Alex said bowing to her; Claire laughed at him and curtsied.

"Thank you, milord." Claire laughed. She pressed the 21 floor for the control room, Alex sat down on the floor waiting, and Claire didn't feel like sitting on the floor so she sat in his lap. Alex looked a bit startled when she did that but then relaxed and smiled at her.

"Are you comfy?" he asked, and Claire nodded her head.

**

please please Review, i love hearing back from you people, it lets me know i am doing somthing right, but no fear for i will continue if you don't i just makes me feel all warm inside

anyway hopefully soon i will have chapter five up.

Love

Angel


	5. Termination

Here is my fifth chapter of this story, thank you Karla23, Annabe, Mimed,(chapter 1) and Distroythedark(chapter 4) for your reviews for this story

Disclaimer: i own nobody but Kira and Alex, everyone else belongs to Capcom

**

The marines were shooting at Curtis while he was taking them out, Kira turned to the two holding her, and yelled at them. "What are you to doing, get the hell out of here."

"Mam, we are not going to leave you here defenseless." One of the marines said.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Kira told them.

But.." the other one started

"Do you have families?" Kira asked interrupting him, the both nodded their heads. "If you care for them at all, you would get your asses out of here, now, screw orders your commander is dead." Kira yelled. " you won't be a deserter, I am about to try to get everyone out of here, and be warned, this may be covered up like Raccoon city."

"I thought Raccoon…" one of them said.

"Yeah you thought, look be prepared to keep your mouth shut, if not for your sake for your family's." Kira told them, they nodded their heads and ran. Kira heard a large crashing sound and looked over to see a marine get crushed by debris she walked over to it and bowed her head, she heard more gun fire and looked at the two marines she was talking to earlier were firing at Curtis, and with one swipe of his large hand they lost their heads. Kira closed her eyes, feeling sorry for the two marines, for all of the marines who lost their lives. And when Kira opened them she saw Curtis's eye on his shoulder was looking straight at her. he turned to face her and walk towards her. Behind Kira Leon was rushing in with one of the dead marine's grenade launcher in his hands.

"Kira get out of the way." Leon yelled at her. Kira looked at him and then where he was aiming, a weak piece of metal holding up a walkway. She ran towards Leon, Curtis started to run after her. When Kira reached Leon, he started to run to holding her to him by the waist, making sure she didn't fall behind. The walkway had crashed into other walkways and landed on Curtis before he reached Kira. Leon had pushed them both to the ground out of the walkway's path. Leon was the first to look up then Kira, they looked around at the pile of rubble that now covered Curtis. Leon got up and helped Kira up too.

Somebody, please help." A man cried. Leon looked over at a pool of water and saw a marine in there. "Please help." Leon grabbed the man's arm and pulled him out of the water.

"You okay?" Kira asked the man nodded his head,

"And I thought marines were suppose to be great around water." Kira joked trying to lighten the melancholy in the air. The marine smiled and nodded his head at her in thanks for trying to lighten the air. More marines were coming out, some with just cuts and bruises and other with broken legs and arms. They all surrounded the pile of rubble making sure Curtis was dead. the sprinklers suddenly went off. The liquid inside was not water. Some of the marines started to cough from the liquid.

"What is this stuff?" one of the marines asked.

"Anhydrous ethanol" Leon said.

"We're being sanitized?" another marine asked

"Not us the building." Leon said when he noticed the lighter that appeared underneath the sprinklers.

_"Incineration will commence in five minutes, all exits have been closed"_ The computerized voice said.

"What we are still in here." a marine yelled.

"Get all survivors to the central rest area, now, move it." Leon yelled, he grabbed Kira and pulled her along to the rest area. All the marines pilled in there leaving no room for Kira and Leon.

"Awe shit." One of them said.

"Go, just go, we'll catch the next one." Kira said.

"We'll send it down for you." a marine said Leon and Kira heard rubble moving and they looked back and saw the pile moving.

"Good, now go." Kira said as the doors closed and started to rise. Kira looked a Leon and they ran towards the pile. They saw Curtis get up out of the rubble except he didn't look like Curtis anymore; his middle was just skin and bone, and his face peeled off revealing a grotesque face. It wasn't Curtis any more it looked like a nightmare, a Creature. Kira pulled out her swords ready to fight. The Creature jumped up on the remaining walkways trying to catch the elevator. It landed the walkway above the elevator and destroyed the glass that held the elevator, causing it to fall to the ground. Leon pulled Kira way from the rest area, helping her maneuver the falling glass. Leon looked up and saw a large piece of glass falling in between them; he pushed Kira to the left while jumping to the left. The large glass shard landed in between them blocking them from each other.

"Leon!" Kira yelled. The Creature took the elevator that held the marines and threw it to the ground. Leon looked up and saw it falling where Kira would be.

"Run!" Leon yelled at her, the glass muffling his voice.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Run!" Leon yelled louder, Kira looked up and saw the elevator coming down upon her; she dove out of the way of the elevator. Kira got up and slowly walked to the wreckage, and peered down into it. the gruesome sight was hard to look at, she turned away from it. She felt the earth move under her feet and turned to face the thing that was once her cousin. Kira was still in shock at what happened and could barely move. Leon, who had been freed by the flying debris, jumped in front of Kira and threw a knife into the shoulder eye that had been eyeing Kira. The Creature yelled out in pain as it backed away. Kira shook herself free from her shocked state.

"Why is it after me?" Kira asked.

"Because of two reasons, one your blood connection, it sees you as a potential breeding tool, and the second" Leon said, "is before he changed he lusted after you."

"What, that's crazy he hated me." Kira said. She stared at the thing as it pulled Leon's knife out of its eye.

"Your brother told me that, Kira, but whatever the reason, it wants to use you to make more of itself." Leon said "now come on." Leon said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The Creature started to run after them. They dodged over the many fallen rubble and scrap metal to the other side of the gardens.

_"Incineration in 10, 9,"_ the computerized voice counted down. This only fueled Leon and Kira to run faster. "_8, 7, 6, 5,"_ Leon was urging Kira to go faster, Kira had no idea what his plan was until she recognized where they were heading, The pool. _"4, 3, 2" _Leon pushed Kira and himself into the water. "_1"_ the lighters ignited a large blast, the blasted back the Creature away from Leon and Kira. Leon held on to Kira as they sank under the water. Kira didn't have the time to get a deep breath before they went under the water and was starting to loose consciousness; Leon saw this and kissed her, giving her some of his air. Kira started to come back too, and smiled at him.

**

Alex and Claire made it to the control room and looked at the screens in front of them, they saw flames in several of the screens and on the main one, it was saying the Inner garden was going to collapse. "Damn it." Alex cursed.

"Shit, what is going to happen next?" Claire asked. Alex sighed as he set Claire down in a chair and bent his head in worry. Claire looked at him and noticed his worry. "She'll be fine, Alex, she is with Leon, and she is a strong girl, she will make it out of this alive." Alex looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said, Claire smiled at him and then turned her attention back to the monitors.

**

Leon looked at the surface of the water and saw the flames were still there. He knew that they would soon run out of air and he needed an escape fast. He noticed the window right in front of him Kira saw him aim his gun at the glass and hugged his waist tightly. Leon aimed his gun and shot at the glass causing it to crack, and in no time shatter causing them to come rushing out of the tank. Kira was sliding first and notice that the floor ended. "Oh shit." She said, she grabbed onto a pillar and held on tightly with one hand, and stretched the other out for Leon. Leon grabbed onto her hand and held on as the water rushed passed him. The water stopped allowing them to stand up safely.

"Thank you Kira." Leon said.'

"No problem, just think of it as returning the favor." Kira said. "You have saved my life so many times in the last 24 hours it isn't funny." She looked at him seriously. "Now i have a big question for you...wanna do it again?" Kira smiled at him and earned a small chuckle from Leon. Kira's smiled grew even bigger when she heard his chuckle. "Score for me, I made you laugh" They walked to the edge and looked down. "That is one hell of a long way down. It looks like flying would be the best option to get out of here." Kira remarked,

"And how would we do that?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"Oh flying is easy, all you do is throw yourself at the ground, and miss. But missing is the hard part." Kira said, Leon laughed again at her small joke.

"Ha that is 2 points for me." Kira said. Then they heard a large roar above them and saw the Creature walking on the ceiling. "What? How is he…" Kira started to say.

_"Sector 4 submerge system will engage soon."_ The computerized voice said Leon grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her with him back into the building.

"Come on, we need to go up." Leon said, Kira nodded her head and ran after him.

**

Alex and Claire watched as the screened warned them that sector 4 was going to be dropped. They turned to another screen and saw Kira and Leon running through a corridor and up stairs. "Look there they are, I told you they would be fine." Claire said. Alex sighed in relief knowing that his baby sister was fine so far. "Now come on and help me figure out a way to stop this alright?" Alex nodded and they searched high and low for a way to stop it. Alex looked at a screen that was talking about the pressure.

"Claire, do you know what this is?" Alex asked The screen showed the pressure.

"Yeah, do you remember Downing talking about the air pressure holding this place up?" Claire said Alex nodded his head. Claire looked at the screen then was hit by an idea. "Hold on. I have an idea." She hopped walked over to another panel and pressed a couple buttons and typed in something. Alex walked behind her and saw then a screen asking if they wanted to decrease the pressure, Claire hit enter. Alex looked at the screen and then saw what she was doing.

"You're a genius Claire." Alex said picking her up and spinning her around.

**

Leon and Kira had made it to the top to the sectors looking at the gap in between them. "Ladies, first." Leon said.

"Wimp." Kira said she backed up a good distance and then ran for the gap she jumped off the side, flipping herself once before hitting the other side, rolling herself to cushion the landing. "Beat that." Leon smiled, he took off his jacket so it wouldn't open up like a parachute and cause him to miss the building, and he just jumped, and also rolled himself to cushion the fall. Kira pouted at him for not taking the bait. Leon looked at her and smirked, Kira walked up next to him and pushed him back before taking off. Leon was about to follow her but the Creature jumped in between them and hit Leon onto the sector they just jumped from. Kira gasped and then started to back up.

Leon who was back on sector 4, got up and ran the other way around. "_Sector 4 now submerging."_ The computerized voice said, Leon ran faster, hopping over obstacles and diving under them. The computerized voice started the count down from ten, and just before the countdown ended Leon jumped for the other sector making it just by a hair, he had grabbed on to the ledge and he pulled himself up. he looked over at Kira who was backing away from the Creature, then he looked up at a walkway above him. his mind started to formulate a plan to get Kira out of there, and he ran off to find away to get onto that walkway.

Kira grabbed for her swords on her waist and felt they weren't there, "Shit" She cursed worried now that she had this creature in front of her, it wants to use her as a baby factory and she didn't even have her sword with her to protect herself. She kept on backing up until her foot got stuck; she tried to pull it out but fell over, twisting it. Kira grunted in pain "Double shit." Kira said and wrenched her foot free and started to push herself backwards until she reached the edge. Kira pushed herself to her feet and leaned on her good foot eyeing the Creature coming upon her. She heard the computerized voice talking about another sector about to go, and started to count down to one. Once the voice said one, the sector behind her fell. "Triple shit. screwed six ways to Sunday and no way out." The creature was about to attack her it looked at her necklace,

"Aunt Isabella." The thing said. Kira looked at it, Isabella that was her mother.

"No, it's Kira." She said the thing looked at her then the necklace confused, it seemed as if Curtis was resurfacing. "Curtis is that you?"

"Won't hurt Kira." It said, Kira looked at it in pity, looked at what her cousin had become. The computerized voice rang out through the air again.

"sector 0 will be submerged soon, in 10…" the voice continued until it reached one, Kira closed her eyes waiting to fall when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and hold her there. Kira looked behind her and saw Leon, she hooked her arms behind his head and sighed, glad that she did fall.

"Leon," Kira said before she felt something wrap around her bad ankle and pull her down. Leon just managed to grab her left hand before she fell completely out of her grasp, but he was hanging on to the railing with one of his legs, keeping him there. Kira looked down at the Creature that had it's tail wrapped around her ankle, she grunted in pain as it pulled on it. Kira looked up at Leon, her eyes watering. "Leon, you have to let me go, if you don't you'll die too." Kira said.

"No, I promised myself and your brother that I would get you out of here alive." Leon said.

"Leon, I don't want to die, but I don't want you to die more, you have a better chance of getting the hell out of her if you let me go. You can do more good than me, and the only way for you to live is to let me go!" Kira said, crying now begging him to let her go.

"No I will not let you go." Leon said as he grabbed his gun with his free hand and aimed at the Creature. He took careful aim and shot it in the head. The creature let Kira go and dropped to the ground way below. Kira watched as the ground started to light up in a fire ball, rising toward her. She took a sharp intake of air and watched as the floor closed just as the fire reached it. Kira sighed and looked up at Leon tears of relief falling down her face. She grabbed on to his other hand and relaxed a bit. Then a sudden jerk let them know just how sturdy the walkway was, the cable closest to them that was holding it up snapped sending them flying through the air. The bar Leon had his leg around snapped sending them up. Leon hit the ground first, landing on his back, and Kira landed on him, landing on her stomach. Leon looked up and saw the walkway ready to fully collapse and rolled himself and Kira out of the way. Once they were out of the way Kira was once again on top of Leon.

"I told you missing was the hard part." Kira said Leon laughed once more. "3 points, hey I am getting really good at making you laugh" She then sighed and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a second, then opened them once more and looked down at Leon who also had his eyes closed and head tilted. "Hey Leon," Kira said to get his attention. "Thanks" she was about to give him a kiss on the cheek but when she called his name he turned his head to face her, and she ended up kissing him on the lips. Fire-works seemed to go off for the two as the kiss grew more and more passionate. The need for air caused them to draw a part, breathing heavily, and looking deep into the other's eyes. "Wow."

"Yeah." Leon said, he was about to say something else when his phone went off. Kira sighed and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart while he pulled out his phone and answered it

**

Alex and Claire watched as Kira hung with that thing attached to her leg. Alex was at his wits end worried for his sister, he could see the tears coming out of her red eyes and new that she had developed their mother's sense of sacrifice. "Damn it." Alex cursed. Claire was also worried for both her friends out there, and for Alex. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." he cursed as he slammed his fist onto the tables then buried his head into his arms. Claire watched as Leon shot the thing causing it to fall.

"Alex she's alright, Leon shot him off of her." Claire said, Alex's head shot up and watched as the thing fall and Kira give her other hand to Leon, then he watched as the cable snapped and send them flying. He watched as she landed on Leon, and was fine. He picked Claire up very happy, and kissed her. Claire stiffened in shock before melting into it and kissed him back. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes happy finally everything was going right.

"Thank god." Alex said as he leaned his forehead against her forehead, "This is over." Claire looked up at the clock and saw that it was five to midnight.

"We made it, look it isn't midnight." Claire said, "We beat the terrorist before the deadline." She took his face and kissed him again, so happy that the saved millions of lives. Alex smiled down at her then looked around at everything. A blinking red light caught his attention and he frowned.

"What is this," he asked, Claire hopped over and pressed a couple buttons and they looked up at a screen right above it and saw the whole fight against the mutated Curtis was recorded.

"What, it recorded." Claire said, not sure why it was recorded or who did it.

"Look, lets figure it out when we get to the others, they may have an idea." Alex said, Claire nodded her head and Alex picked her up once again and carried her to the elevator.

**

Leon ended his call with Hunnigan then looked at Kira. "Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"absolutely." She said and smiled as she rolled off of him. he smiled and got up, and handed his hand out to her. Kira took his hand and pulled her onto her feet; unfortunately she put weight onto her bad foot and fell to the ground. Kira grunted in pain that ran through her leg. Leon bent down and unzipped her boots, gently lifting her foot out of the boot and slipped her socks off her feet and saw her ankle was swollen, "How bad is it?" Kira asked, Leon poked and prodded her ankle before answering.

"It is just a sprain, it will heal in a day at least, but you should keep off of it." Leon said, Kira cursed under her breath and gently put her socks and boots on. She leaned back with her eyes closed trying to think of a way she could get up everything to get out of this place. With her eyes closed Kira didn't see Leon bend down and pick her up. Kira opened her eyes and let out a small yelp, startled at the sudden misplacement of the ground; Kira wrapped her arms about Leon's neck to balance her, and then looked into his dark blues eyes that twinkled in mirth. It seemed now that this incident was over Leon was beginning to open up a bit more. "Shall we get out of this place?" Leon asked

"Let's." Kira answered, and he carried her out of WilPharma.

**

Outside, a helicopter was landing in front of WilPharma, just as Alex, and Claire got outside, they walked by the helicopter as it landed, and frowned when they saw the Senator come out of it. "Where is Fredrick?" he asked.

"Most likely dead." Alex shrugged as he let Claire down.

"Look, there is nothing left, everything was destroyed." Claire said. "Just like Raccoon city."

"What?" the senator said.

"Look, I didn't believe that you were a part of the terrorist organization, but only because why would someone set off a terrorist attack when their in the damn building themselves." Claire said, "But there is a motive for you to even do it….stocks, WilPharma stocks fell when Terror-state made their accusations, and you were scared that is would end up like Umbrella. So you needed a way to prove that WilPharma only wanted to help the people, not kill them. And all of this was just an excuse to use the vaccine."

"Wait just a minute, there is no way in hell that I would support a terrorist organization, yes I am a stock holder, and yes WilPharma will regain its reputation once this is done with, but I would never support a terrorist." The senator said "and I don't even know about half the stuff you were talking about, what is this G-virus."

"Look we know that that you called Downing and told him to dispose of the G-virus." Alex said

"Look all I told him was not to show you anything." The Senator said.

"I doubt he knows anything." Leon said from behind them, they turned to see Leon coming up with Kira in his arms.

"Leon, Kira." Alex said. Leon set Kira down and she hopped over to her big brother and hugged him.

"General Grande's communications man talked." Leon said, Kira let go of her brother and hopped back over to Leon, and used him as a crutch. Bells started to ring from a tower, causing a memory to strike Alex.

"Wait, I remember that sound, it was in the background when I was talking to Downing." Alex said, he turned and faced a telephone booth and saw the wire to the phone had been cut. "That fucker." Alex said, "He damn well played us the fools."

**

On a cliff overlooking the city, a car was parked there. A man was sitting on the hood of his car talking into his cell phone, "it's me, what do you think?" he asked "Yes, yes, at your request." He listened to the person on the other end then spoke again. "You General Grande, as of now would be the only one in possession of a set of the T-virus and the vaccine. A very useful tool to convince countries to do your bidding." He said, "And don't worry, everything is taken care of, down to the last detail, everything will be fine." The man turned and looked at a laptop that rested on top on top of the car. The screen had the recorded video of Curtis mutated by the G-virus and attacking everything. "And you owe me extra for the data on the G-virus…and one last thing, as a friend, heed my advice about the G-virus, leave it alone, it is highly dangerous and cannot be controlled." The man said, he hung up the phone just as another car was driving up. He closed the laptop and smiled. "Right on time" The car stilled had its high beams on as it parked in front of him blinding him. he managed to see the outline of two people getting out of the car. "I thought I told you to come alone." The man said angrily.

"I just wanted to see your face one last time." A woman's voice said, the high beams shut off revealing the two to be Alex and Claire.

"I did want you to leave without saying goodbye, Downing." Alex mocked. Downing was startled at their appearance and pulled out a gun. Alex and Claire pulled out their own guns and pointed it at him.

"Don't move." He said he pointed the gun at the laptop. "I have the last of the vaccines and the data here and if I destroy it there is no more." Alex and Claire looked at each other then lowered their weapons. "That's right, you two, especially you Claire, should now the damage it could cause the data is lost." He laughed as they backed down, believing he won. He instantly stopped laughing when he felt two guns pointed at him one on his back and the other on his head. It was Kira and Leon, Kira had the gun pointed at his back and Leon had it pointing at his head. Downing put his hands up, and Kira took his gun while Leon, brought down Downing to his knees and pointed his gun to Downing's head. "Please, don't kill me." Downing cried. "Please, I can make you rich, I can make you all rich, how about 50/50." Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How about 60/40." He begged.

"Look you little pansy, you caused the death of many people, and you caused my parent's deaths, and for that I can take your life." Kira said she limped in front of him pointing the gun at his forehead, "Where should I put this bullet?" She asked, "Here?" the gun was pointed at his forehead, "Here?" the gun was now at his chest. "Or, here?" she moved the gun to his groin, "should I show you the mercy you ask for, when you didn't give those people any mercy when you set the virus free in the airport?" he whimpered in fear, the look in her eye was disgust, disgust at his pitiful state, disgust at his greed, disgust at his carelessness with human lives. "Today, your life ends as you know it." Kira said and pulled the trigger. A click was heard. "Bang." Kira said and then turned and limped away. Alex, Claire and Leon looked at Downing, he had tears coming out of his eyes and the front of his pants was wet.

"She was right, you know." Leon said.

"Your life, as you know it now, ends today." Claire said. Alex walked over to Downing careful to step around him and cuffed his hands behind his back with zip ties. Helicopters, and police sirens surrounded them, S.R.T. surrounded Downing and took him in. The cops all drew sticks to see who would take him in, the unlucky cop, grimaced and led downing to his car and drove him in. Kira walked up to Alex, Leon and Claire, and smiled at them.

"It's over." She said.

"Thank god." Claire said as she leaned against Alex. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. Leon walked over to her and picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Hey! No kissing my baby sister." Alex joked; Kira pulled away and gave him a heated glare and flicked him off, then pulled Leon into another kiss. Alex and Claire looked at each other and smiled, Alex mouthed and 'I told you so' to Claire who just laughed and kissed him too. Kira pulled away from Leon and looked into his dark blue eyes with her red ones.

"So what does this make us?" Kira asked.

"Kira Graham, will you do me the honor of being mine?" Leon asked Kira smiled at him hugged him.

"Yes, god, yes." Kira said.

"Damn, Leon." Alex said.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Now I have to top that?" Alex smiled Claire hit him and smiled at him.

"If you wanted to be your girlfriend, all you had to do was ask." Claire said she pulled him down and kissed him.

"Alright now let's get out of here, and go see Angie" Kira said, they piled into Kira's car and drove off to the hospital Angela had been transferred to.

**

In the hospital room flowers were on the desk and a get well balloons too. Angela was watching the news and watched as Downing was arrested. Angela looked over at the door when she heard it open and saw her cousins, Claire and Leon walking in. Alex walked up to her side table and set a bouquet of flowers on it. Angela sat up and smiled at them. "Thanks Al, Hey, you guys, I saw the arrest of Fredrick Downing, I would have never suspected him of doing something like that." Angela said.

" I know it took us until just before his arrest to figure out that he was the one." Claire said.

"Yeah and what isn't shown is Kira making him piss his pants." Alex laughed,

"Really?" Angela laughed.

"yeah, it was hilarious, she made him think that she was going to shoot him." Alex said. Angela laughed imagining Kira doing it.

"Hey Angie how long will you have to be in here?" Kira asked.

"Today actually later on, the metal missed my bone so it only was a flesh wound; they said I could go as long as I took it easy." Angela said.

"That's great." Kira said hugging her cousin.

"Come on, visiting hours are almost over, let's go see if we can find somewhere to rest." Claire said,

"You can use my apartment, here are the keys and directions, make yourselves at home." Angela said as she wrote down quick directions and handed them her house keys. They said their goodbyes and left to Angela's house to get some rest.

**

Please please Review for this story i love hearing from my readers on what i am doing good on and bad on too. i love y'all

Love

angel


	6. The End

here is chapter 6 only one more chapter till this part is done

Disclaimer: i no own Leon, so sad, but i do own Alex and Kira.

* * *

**

They reached Angela's apartment and saw it was small with one bedroom, kitchen, laundry room, two bathrooms and living room. Kira instantly headed for the bathroom and showered, Alex fixed himself and the others something to eat. Claire and Leon were sitting on the couch relaxing with some coffee. Once Kira came out in a black towel wrapped around her she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tea, she then walked out to the to the living room.

"Hey Claire you can use the Shower I bet it would feel nice to be clean." Kira said getting the two's attention. Leon choked on the coffee, after seeing Kira in only a towel. Claire patted Leon on the back, laughing at his misfortune. Claire got up and used the shower, happy to finally be clean and Kira went into Angela's room and pulled out some baggy pants and a tank then sat down next to Leon on the couch and cuddled with him.

"In a couple hours I have to leave back to Washington." Leon said Kira looked up at him sadly and nodded. Alex called from the kitchen that breakfast was ready. Claire came out in a towel asking Kira what she could wear, and Kira got her some baggy pants and a t-shirt. She then too their clothes and put them in the washer. When Kira left, Leon called Ingrid Hunnigan.

"Hunnigan." He greeted.

_"What's up Leon, everything alright?_" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, everything is alright, hey Hunnigan, do you remember when I turned down the offer of having a partner?" Leon asked.

_"Yeah, you said you wouldn't put someone what you've been through."_ Ingrid said

"Is it still open?" Leon asked.

_"Why, you are actually going to take a partner?_" Ingrid asked

"Only, if it is this person." Leon said

_"I'll see what I can do_." Ingrid said

"Also, what has happened since I last called in?" Leon asked, Ingrid answered his question and then ended the call.

"Hey do you want something to eat?" Alex said, Leon nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. They had as small breakfast before heading to sleep for around an hour. Kira and Claire took the bed and Alex took a lazy boy and Leon took the couch. Kira had set the alarm for 7 am so they could get at least 2 hours of sleep.

**

Alarms rang throughout the house, waking up the occupants, Leon was up first and Alex was soon after. They looked in on the girls and saw them still sleeping peacefully, and decided to let them sleep in, alex walked in quietly and set the alarm for 7:30 then stepped out and walked with leon down the hall. "Leon, who were you talking to earlier?" Alex asked

"Ingrid Hunnigan. She is my contact for almost everything. I had been offered a partner a while ago, but I had declined then, I don't just take anyone as a partner." Leon said.

"And my guess is that you found someone who was good enough." Alex said. "And you called in to see if she can make it happen." Leon nodded his head telling Alex he was on the right path. "And that person is Kira." Leon nodded his head again.

"I was going to ask you first, once I was given the okay." Leon said. "Would you allow your sister to become my partner?" Alex looked straight into his eyes and gave him his answer.

**

Kira awoke to Tantric singing "Fall Down" later than she expected. It was 7:30, she looked over and saw that Claire was still sleeping Kira turned over and woke up Claire then got out of bed. Kira sat up and stretched herself like a cat then got up out of the bed. "Wha?" Claire asked still half asleep.

"Time to get up, hon." Kira said Claire nodded her head and sat up.

"What time is it?" Claire yawned.

"7:30, I guess we over slept." Kira smiled sheepishly "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, although my leg still hurts, I don't think that I could walk on it without a limp for a little bit." Claire said, "What about you?"

"I feel fine now, I think is really was just a bad sprain. Anyway, let's go see the guys." The exited the room and found the guys in the living room watching the news.

"Hey you two, what cha doing'?" Kira asked as she and Claire went down to her car where she got herself and Claire a change of clothes. They headed back into Angela's room to change. Kira pulled out a black and red plaid pleated skirt that ended at mid thigh, and a long sleeve v-neck shirt that said "Beware: I Bite' that had fishnet that covered the area the v-neck left open, Kira also had on her boots and lace gloves that were hidden partially under her sleeves. Claire had changed into a light red low cut tank top that had a large butterfly design in the bottom corner, she put on black skinny jeans that fit nicely to her body, the jeans had a random design on the back pockets. Claire pulled on her red boots, careful of her injury, and then placed her jeans over them.

"Hey do you want to borrow some jewelry and makeup?" Kira asked walking into the bathroom. Claire followed her in and found Kira had a whole jewelry case and make-up set here.

"Why do you have your make up and jewelry here?" Claire asked

"I always forget stuff anywhere I go, I am a very forgetful person, so Angela decided that I just have a set of makeup and jewelry here, because that is what I mostly forgot here," Kira said blushing. "And she also uses them when she likes as a trade; my stuff stays here and she is open to use it."

"You didn't seem like a forgetful person." Claire said.

"Oh, that is because that was important stuff we were dealing with, it is usually the small stuff, like addresses, place names, makeup, jewelry, appointments if I didn't write notes about them I would forget them. But usually things I find truly important, or some random fact I remember them." Kira explained as she put on her dark eyeliner, she had decided to go with a dark eye and a soft red lip, while Claire went more natural.

"Really." Claire laughed.

"Yes really, now do you want to borrow some jewelry?" Kira asked showing Claire her jewelry, Claire declined her, not wanting to take advantage of her kindness. Kira shrugged and placed a studded color around her neck and stud earrings. "Ready?" Kira asked. Claire nodded and they both left to meet up with the guys in the living room.

You two re…" Leon said turning to look at them, he saw what Kira was wearing and his mouth dropped; Alex's face was the same seeing what Claire was wearing.

"Yes we are re." Kira said teasing Leon, Leon blushed a little then smiled at her impishly and walked over to her. Kira saw the smile and started to back away. "Leon, are you okay?" Kira asked nervously, Leon's smile grew more devious as he crept closer to her, Kira was finally backed into a corner and saw her only way out was to fake right. She moved right then changed directions hoping Leon would stay going right, but she misjudge his reflexes and was thrown over his shoulder. "Leon!" Kira yelled. He laughed and carried her out the door with a laughing Alex and Kira. "Hey Alex, where is Bella?" Kira asked from Leon's shoulder, referring to Alex's red mustang

"She should be back at the airport." Alex said laughing at Kira's predicament.

"Hey who's driving?" Kira asked.

"Do you want to or should I?" Leon asked,

"Ne, you seem to have a better sense of direction, believe me I can get lost in our home going to the bathroom." Kira said. "Anyway, let's stop by the airport to pick up Bella

"Okay." Leon said as Claire and Alex got in the back of the Shelby, Leon then set Kira in the seat before going over to the driver's side and seating himself behind the wheel. Leon started the car and drove off to the air port. Once there Kira got out of the car so Alex got out of the car then helped Claire get out. Alex and Claire got into Bella while Kira got back into her Shelby. Leon took the lead as he headed to the hospital to see Angela once more before they left.

**

At the hospital, the group went to Angela's room and found it empty; It looks as if she had been gone for a couple hours now. Kira walked outside the room and down to the nearest desk to talk to one of the nurses. "Hello, how may I help you?" The nurse asked politely.

"Uh, right, where is Angela Miller, her room is clean, was she discharged?" Kira asked.

"Yes, she was this morning; she also told me that if anyone asked for her I was to tell them to go to this place." The nurse said, handing Kira a slip of paper, Kira took the paper and thanked the nurse before heading back to the others.

"Well I guess we could find Angie here, that is what the nurse said. but I am not sure where the hell it is." Kira told them handing them the note, Alex looked at it and recognized where it was.

"Kira, do you remember when a good friend of mine died eleven years ago and we came here to get away from the house, and I would disappear for hours at a time" Alex said Kira nodded her head slowly as she remembered it, "this is where I went, come on I know where it is." Then Kira's eyes lit up as it clicked.

"I remember." Kira said as they left the hospital with Alex's mustang in the lead, heading towards a field that now looked over the newly destroyed WilPharma.

**

Angela, dressed in a long blue skirt and a dark blue turtle neck, was staring down at the destroyed WilPharma this was the place where her brother spent his last hours as a horrifying monster. She heard cars coming up behind her, but she ignored them and continued to look on. "Angie?" she heard Kira's voice behind her. Angela turned and faced Kira, Alex, Claire and Leon, who were coming up the hill. Kira ran to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save him," Kira said

"No, don't be sorry, it was my fault for not seeing it." Angela said Kira was about to say something but Alex interrupted her.

"It is neither of your faults, Angela, Curtis hid his actions very well, no one knew, and Kira, how could you save him, he would have done something else, something more drastic that would have gotten more people killed including himself." Alex said. Kira and Angela nodded keeping quite. Leon walked behind Kira and pulled her to him, he rested his chin on her head as she relaxed her head into the crooke of his neck.

"Are you going to be okay, Angie?" Kira asked.

"Someday, Kitten, Someday." Angela said calling Kira by her childhood nickname.

"Kitten?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, as a kid, she was very curious, and also was very playful, everyone said she reminded them of a Kitten and it stuck." Alex said.

"Oh what about you, _Tiger_." Kira said making him blush.

"Tiger, Hm, cute name, I think I'll use it." Claire said,

"Only you." Alex said kissing her.

"oh come on you two, get a room." Kira teased.

"What about you , _Kitten_, you are worst then me." Alex teased, Kira blushed red, then glared at Alex and was about to say something when Leon covered her mouth in time.

"Alright, you two, enough." Leon said, Kira glared at his hand then sighed. Leon removed his hand and placed it back on her waist. Everyone laughed relaxing in the sibling's childish banter.

"So, what happened to Downing?" Angela asked.

"He confessed to everything, he even was a part of the terrorist attack in India, he supplied them with the T-virus." Leon said

"But how did he get it, I thought it was supposedly destroyed with Raccoon?" Alex asked.

"He had stolen them from Umbrella, both the T and G-virus before the incident. he sold them in sets, the virus with its vaccine." Leon explained.

"And how did he get all of this, I am assuming he worked for Umbrella because he knew where the viruses were being held and what they could do. And I also assume that WilPharma would never associate themselves with a former member of Umbrella." Kira said.

"your right, he had wiped his past clean, and got a high ranking job for WilPharma and gained access to highly restricted areas and put his plan to work." Leon said.

"do you think this is the end?" Angela asked.

"No, I don't." Leon said sadly. Leon's phone started to ring, he looked down and saw it was a text message saying it was time. "It is time, my helicopter is here." Leon said, Kira looked up at him sadly. Angela nodded then turned back to face what was left of WilPharma. Alex helped Claire walk back to the cars, the Helicopter landed off further in the field. Kira stopped and looked up at Leon, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"So, I guess this is good-bye." She said softly.

"It doesn't have to be." Leon said, Kira looked up at his smiling face.

"What do you mean, of course it is good bye, you have to go do your super secret agent stuff, and I have to go be me." Kira said harshly, not liking that he had to leave her, just as she found him.

"Kira, I am being serious, I am offering you a place as a Super secret Agent." Leon said, teasing her about her comment about him.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked

"I am asking you to be my partner, after what you been through, and your experience with weapons, you are a top candidate." Leon said.

"Really?" Kira said hopefully "Are you sure, I mean…"

"I won't have any other partner." Leon said, Kira smiled and tackled him to the ground hugging him. She sat up, letting him sit up, but not leaving his lap.

"Alex, how do you feel about this?" Kira asked worried that he would take her leaving badly.

"I agreed to this, he asked me before he even had the answer. Besides I think that it would do you good, you need to put your training to real use." Alex said.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked.

"Well I have to establish myself as head of the Graham family." Alex said wearily, the thought of dealing with his elders exhausted him.

"What about you, Claire?" Leon asked

"Well I do have to visit my old friend who I came here to see in the first place, and I was hoping that I could ask Alex if he would come with me." Claire said. Alex looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Only if you would come with me and help me keep sane when I am dealing with my family." Alex said.

"Deal." Claire kissed him and sealed the deal. Alex smiled and picked her up and carried her to Bella. Kira looked on after them and smiled.

"You know, I love a happy ending. Don't you?" Kira said.

"Very much." Leon said hugging her, he got up and then helped Kira to her feet. He led her to the Helicopter and helped her in.

"Hey what about my…" Kira started worried for her Shelby

"Don't worry, it is taken care of." Leon said as he got into the helicopter. He looked around and saw two agents that he knew and nodded to them, one tapped the pilot and he took off. "And one more thing." He said, he pulled out a bag and handed it to Kira. She opened it and saw two solid black Tai-chi swords. Kira's face lit up in a bright smile as she examined the blades.

"Thank you." She said. Leon smiled at her happy that she liked the gifts; he had talked to Alex earlier and had arranged for the new swords to be on the helicopter so he could give them to her, as a welcoming gift.

"Your wel…" Leon said before Kira was kissing him thoroughly, in the background you could see an exchange of money between the agents. When Kira pulled away she sat back down with a satisfied smirk on her face. The Helicopter flew off to Washington D.C. where Kira would be inducted into the Government and as Leon's partner.

* * *

here is my six chapter please R&R, i love getting feedback for my stories. pretty pretty please, just press that lovely button down there. up next is the Epiloge.

Love Angel


	7. The Beginning

Okay here is the Epiloge

Disclaimer: i still unhappily don't own Resident evil, if i did i would make whole new resident evil movie that had Leon S. Kennedy in it.

**

It has been one year since the Harvardville incident, Kira and Leon were on a small vacation and were having a barbecue slash beach party at Claire's old beach house in West Palm Beach Florida, with friends of both couples. Kira and Claire were in the kitchen, with some of the women of the group. Claire was preparing side dishes and the other women were helping out too. "So, Claire, how has my brother been treating you?" Kira asked.

"Great, and your family is very kind." Claire said.

"When did you see them?" Kira asked, she hasn't seen her family in almost a year.

"Kira, have you been hit too many times in the head on your missions, or what? I met them a year ago, and I last saw them, four months ago." Claire said

"Oh, wow, I am out of the loop." Kira said.

"No doubt, Kira with the amount of work and training that you have been put through for the past year." Ingrid said

"It wasn't all that bad, I got to stare at a shirtless Leon quite a few times." Kira said she also made a dreamy face to go along with what she said, making the other women laugh.

Claire looked around at the three other women in the kitchen. Kira stood in a black and white skull bikini; she also had a deep red wrap tied around her waist. Ingrid was in a baby blue sundress with white sandals. Angela was there too, she was in a white and green on piece and had a green wrap around her waist. Claire, dressed in a Maroon Hawaiian bikini and white wrap around her waist, washed her hands done with dishes, and then turned to them. "Well that is done; now let's head out to the guys." Claire said.

Out with the guys, they were around the Grill talking about weapons. Alex stood by the grill with a white shirt and green trunks on, watching the meat cook; Leon sat in a lawn chair in black trunks drinking a can of coke, there were also the two agents that were in the helicopter handing around the deck. One of the agents, John Klink, a tall dark haired blue eyed German clad in blue Hawaiian trunks, and Will Goulet, a light haired green eyed American dressed in grey trunks. "I still say the Punisher is the best hand gun." John said.

"No way, the Desert Eagle baby." Will said.

"What are you kidding me, the Desert Eagle, that thing can't take much abuse, in our line of work we need something sturdy." John said.

"What, Punishers only have so many shots the Desert Eagle has so much more shots." Will said.

"Fine we'll let Leon decide." John said they looked to Leon who had just tuned into the conversation when he heard his name.

"What?" Leon asked.

"What is better, the Desert Eagle or the Punisher?" Will asked.

"The Magnum." Leon said calmly.

"What!" the two men yelled. Alex laughed at the two; he checked the meat one last time, and then closed the lid.

"Well I think all of you are wrong, blades are better than guns." Alex said.

"So says the sword master." John said.

"Hey, Leon agrees with me, better to have something that doesn't run out." Alex said, the two other men looked at Leon who just shrugged his shoulders.

"now boys what are you two lovers fighting about this time?" Kira asked as she walked in, putting on sunglasses to protect her eyes.

"HEY, we are not gay, we have perfect appreciation for the female body." John said.

"Really, do tell?" Kira said sarcastically as she sat down in Leon's lap.

"Take your…" Will said.

"If you two want to keep your dicks I wouldn't finish that sentence." Alex said. Leon nodded his head and gave them a deadly glare.

"What I mean is…"John said nervously.

"Britney Spears!" Will finished john sentence quickly and dumbly.

"Britney Spears?" Claire asked as she stepped outside. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, you don't want to know, Claire." Alex said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"you guys have the meat cooking out here?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Angie." Alex said once he pulled away from Claire. "But it will be a little before it is done."

"Fine then, come on Love, I want to go swimming." Kira said and put down her sunglasses then she pulled Leon up with her, Kira took off the wrap and threw it onto the ted then ran down the beach to the water and dived in first; Leon followed her down the beach and in to the water. Kira surface the water she looked around for Leon, but couldn't find him. "Leon, Leon." Kira called out for him getting worried. "Le…" Leon came up underneath her and lifted her into the air and threw her back into the water. Kira came back up to the surface sputtering water, and glared at a smirking Leon. She swam over to him and tried to dunk him but he was standing in the water, so she couldn't push him down. Leon smirked more and pulled her to him, Kira wrapped her legs around his waist looking down at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Leon asked.

"Well I was thinking about dunking you but now I have a better idea." She said and kissed him.

"Hey, you two, no sex in the ocean." John yelled

"You're just jealous John." Kira yelled when she pulled away from Leon. "You wish you had a sexy hunk like I do."

"Hey, will you stop it with the gay jokes, I'm not GAY!" John yelled. Claire glanced at Alex then smiled deviously.

"Tag." She said pushing Alex lightly, then undid her wrap and ran to Kira and Leon in the water. Alex smirked then took off his shirt and chased after Claire; catching up with her he lifted her into his arms and dived into the water.

***Somewhere driving on a lone road***

"Where are we headed?" A female voice asked in the passenger seat

"To a place I know off, we can stay there for a while then be on our way." A man said from the driver's seat.

"Is anyone going to be there?" A second man asked from the back seat.

"Shouldn't be anyone, I know that no one has been there in a while and it should be empty." The first man said.

"Good, God knows I need some R&R." The female said

"You got that right, these past two year have been really hectic. Thank god that Russian facility is gone, too bad that we didn't take Wesker down with it." The Second man said.

"Wouldn't that make our lives easier?" The female said. They looked down the road and saw the old house, but it didn't look unoccupied, it looked like there was a party going on.

"I thought you said this place would be empty." The second man asked the first.

"I thought that it was." The first man said as he parked the car and got out. He walked up to the door and opened it. He stepped in followed by the two others.

***

Kira was looking for a towel in the house, she had just got out of the ocean and found that John got back at her for the gay jokes by soaking her towel and whipping her with it, but that is not to say she didn't retaliate. John is now sporting a nice shiner. She entered the entryway and heard someone come in the front door, she grabbed the nearest thing, which was a red and white umbrella, and hid behind a banister to wait to see who it is. It was a tall man, maybe an inch taller than Leon, with dark brown hair. Kira didn't recognize him and attacked. She brought the umbrella on his head, and he grabbed it, surprised that there was someone there. He pulled the umbrella from Kira's hands, Kira used the force he used to pull the umbrella from her hands and launched herself at him, she managed to knock him over and she pinned him to the ground, a feat in itself for he was twice her size and weight. Kira pined some pressure points holding him down and had a hand on his neck. Just as she was about to ask a question, Kira felt a gun barrel pointed at her head.

"Get off of him." a female voice said, Kira glared at the tall brunette but complied and got of the man and backed up.

"Hey what's goin.." Claire said coming up behind her, she trailed off when she saw the man Kira attacked. "Chris!" she yelled as she launched herself at him.

"Claire!" Chris yelled as he picked her up.

"Jill?" Leon said coming from the beach.

"Leon?" Jill said.

"Yeah, hey, would you mind pointing your gun away from my girlfriend's head?" He asked. Jill put down her gun and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." Jill said.

"Hey, no problem." Kira said. "Oh and sorry about attacking you." Kira said to Chris he laughed it off.

"It's not a problem, it wouldn't be the first time I was attacked by an Umbrella." He said.

"Wait, can we get on the same page here, cuz I'm a little lost." The second man said.

"Sure, Carlos." Claire said. "This here is Kira, I'm dating her older brother and she is dating Leon."

"Wait, your dating who?" Chris asked.

"My older brother, Alex, and don't worry, he is already under threat if he ever hurts Claire." Kira said.

"And not just by you or Leon Kira." Claire said.

"Really do tell." Kira said.

"Apparently, your family really likes me, your grandfather and uncles gave him a threat too." Claire laughed Kira started to laugh with her. "Oh and I forgot to mention, you have to visit soon, or you will, and I quote 'get the beating of a life time' if you don't and they also said to bring Leon."

"True, I miss them." Kira said. "Now I was out here to do something before I went all kung-fuy, what was it?"

"To get a towel." Leon said.

"Right," Kira said and walked off.

"Is she right in the head?" Carlos asked. Leon gave him a cold glare that shut him up.

"What I am curious is her eyes." Jill said, Chris nodded his head in agreement, when she had pinned him down, her eyes shocked him, causing him to be subdued more easily.

"She has Albinism, although it is only in her skin and eyes. She can never get a tan and her eyes are sensitive to light." Alex said.

"Chris, Jill, Carlos, this is Alex Graham, my Boyfriend." Claire said. "Alex, this is Chris, My older brother, Jill Valentine, and Carlos Olivera." Alex shook their hands then looked Chris straight into the eye.

"Look, I know that you are her older brother and have every right to threaten me, but I would rather cut of my right arm myself then lay a harmful hand on Claire, and not only do I have death threats from Leon and Kira, I also have it from the rest of my family." Alex said. "I would like to get to know the man who is related to such an amazing woman." Chris looked into Alex's green eyes and saw that he was telling the honest to god truth.

"I would also like to get to know the man who managed to catch my sister's eye; you have to be one heck of a man to do that." Chris said.

"Hey Alex." Kira said coming back this time with a black towel wrapped around her. "Food done?"

"Yeah actually that is what I came in to tell you guys, and we should have plenty for everyone." Alex said. Everyone walked outside to the deck where the plates where set, Kira went into the kitchen and got three more plates. She placed them on the table and Claire put more chairs to match the plates. "Chris, Jill, Carlos, the brunette in the white and green bathing suit is my cousin Angela, in the baby blue sun dress is Ingrid Hunnigan, John Klink is the dark haired one with the shiner, and Will Goulet is the light headed one, you guys, this is Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Carlos Olivera." Alex introduced.

"Hey Jill, do you want to borrow a bathing suit, you look around my size, I know that I'm probably going to go back into the water." Kira said.

"Are you sure?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, common." Kira said "you too, Claire." Grabbing Claire's hand, Kira brought them upstairs to the room she was staying.

"Why am I going?" Claire asked

"Because I need your help picking something out for her." Kira said. Claire, being pulled after Kira, rolled her eyes at the younger woman. They got into Kira's room and Kira pulled out her suit case.

"Alright Kira, what do you want to talk about?" Claire asked. Jill looked confused, thinking when did Kira asked to talk. "Don't worry Jill, if you stick around long enough you will only begin to understand the complex person Kira is."

"Ne." Kira said as she pulled out a blood red one piece that had no back and had an hourglass figure in the middle of her stomach connecting top and bottom. "What about this?" she asked Jill.

"Wow, this is sexy." Jill murmured as she took the suit.

"Sexy enough for a certain someone?" Kira asked.

"I think Chris will love it." Jill Smirked. She walked into the bathroom and changed into it, Jill came out minutes later in the suit and had a black towel hung over her arm.

"so, you like Chris?" Claire asked.

"Well, we have a complicated relationship, we know each other has feelings for each other and we have hooked up a couple of times, but we haven't really gotten together." Jill said.

"Ah, why not, you too look good together." Kira said.

"I think it's because of what we do, we can easily lose our life and we don't want to feel the pain of losing someone." Jill said.

"Look, in the short life I have had, I know one thing, it is better to walk on two feet and see the world, then crawl on your hands and knees looking down at the ground." Kira said.

"Yeah, I mean, with Alex, he makes me feel like I am the queen of the world. Any risk there is I will gladly take to be with him." Claire said.

"And I would do the same for Leon." Kira said.

"But you have to ask yourself this, is he worth the pain you would feel when he is gone, is he worth risking your heart." Claire said. Jill sat there and stared into Claire's baby blue eyes and Kira's dark red ones. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that Chris was worth everything, what she was doing wouldn't be worth anything if he wasn't right there with her. Kira and Claire gave a sad smile and pulled Jill into their arms and gently rocked her as the tears fell. After a couple of minutes Jill's tears dried and she pulled away from Kira and Claire.

"You okay, Sweets?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, thank you, you two helped me a lot. Now no more moping and let's get down stairs." Jill said getting up, Kira and Claire got up too and they walked downstairs and out onto the deck.

"Hey you guys are back, and might is say Jill, you are looking fine." Carlos said.

"Save it Carlos." Jill said.

"I know, I know." Carlos said.

"Hey you guys, food's done," Alex said as he put down the plate full of steak, ribs, and chicken, and Claire, Angela, and Ingrid brought in the side dishes. Everyone ate their fill, while talking about anything. Once everyone was done there was still enough light out that they could swim without the danger of sharks. Around an hour later it was too dark to swim, so the group decided to build a bon fire on the beach, everyone laid out blankets and small tables for the smores that Kira brought out. Kira, Claire and surprisingly Jill sat in Leon's, Alex's and Chris's laps, respectively. Angela sat next to Carlos, and Ingrid was in between John and Will. "You know what Kira, it has been awhile since I heard you sing, why don't you sing us something." Alex said. Kira blushed and protested.

"Come on Kitten, please." Leon said his dark blue eyes staring into hers, Kira felt her resolve break and agree to sing.

"Fine, for you Handsome." Kira said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Wait." Alex said and ran into the house; he came back out with an old guitar in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I have been looking for that thing for years." Chris said. as he took the guitar and examined it. "I thought my parents threw it out years ago"

"Well, how do you feel like playing for me?" Kira asked.

"Sure, what song." Chris asked.

"I know it is a stretch but have you heard of Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne?" Kira asked.

"I have heard it once or twice, why don't you start and I'll try to catch on." Chris said Kira started the song in a soft melody.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand_

Chris picked up the melody and began to play the song in sync with Kira's voice.

_  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Claire knew of the song and decided to join in, her voice was lower than Kira's and it harmonized well into the song.

_  
Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

Claire hesitated and started to echo Kira. everyone closed their eyes and listen to the words of the song and relaxed.

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Claire backed off, for the next verse, while Kira's voice lowered.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear_

Claire joined back in, and sped up the beat of the song,

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Kira backed off this time and Claire sang then next verses on her own.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.._

Claire backed off and Kira sang again. The words washed over everyone, giving them a little hope for the future, theirs and the world

_La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

Kira and Claire sang together again for the last part of the song.

_Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

The song ended and Kira and Claire blushed when everyone clapped for them. "I knew that Kira had a great voice Claire, but it was a surprise that you sang too." Alex said.

"Yeah, and you have a great voice, Claire, your voice really brought it to a whole new level." Kira said.

"I always knew you had a great voice sis, you just need a little push to sing it." Chris said. Claire was blushing profusely at all of the complements.

"Hey, why not trade stories." Claire said trying to get the attention off of her.

"Alright, Jill, why don't you go first." Chris said.

"What type of story?" Jill asked

"Any." Alex said, Jill thought for a minute before weaving the tale of the Arklay Research Facility. she picked on Leon, and Claire told of their experience in Raccoon city, She and Carlos also put in thier experince in Raccoon as Leon and Claire told thier story. Claire continued with her story about when she was a Rockford Island and Antarctica. When everyone was done with their story it was late and already, John, Ingrid, Angela, Carlos and Will had fallen asleep sometime during Claire's story. Leon was on his back and Kira was lying on top of him, both almost asleep. Claire was curled up nest to Alex with her head on his chest, quietly talking to each other, also almost asleep. Chris was sitting up with his legs opened and Jill was sitting in between them they were just talking about their lives and their future.

"You know, Jill, I will do anything for you." Chris said.

"And I can do anything with you." She returned. She turned around and looked into his blue eyes with a serious expression on her face. "Chris, I know that we have been dance around each other, and I also know why, but I realize that that isn't a good enough reason to with hold our feelings and not take them further." Jill said. "Chris…I think that I love you." Chris looked down at her not know what to say, he had felt the same about her but didn't know if she felt it to that extent. Jill looked down thinking that she made a mistake telling him that. "Oh, Chris, god am I stupid, I thought that…"

"That I didn't love you, Jill, you are so wrong; I was just shocked that you felt the same for me." Chris said, he hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Jill Valentine, I think that I love you too." A bright smile light Jill's face as she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the lips. She pulled away from him and leaned against his chest listening to his heart beat. Chris laid back, holding Jill to him as they fell asleep.

***

Days had passed since the barbeque, Chris and Jill stayed behind while Carlos left with Angela, the two had gotten together at the party and wanted to get to know each other better. Kira was outback with her swords practicing on the beach. Alex, Claire, Chris, Jill and Leon, were on the deck drinking coffee watching Kira practice and talking. Leon's phone rang startling Kira, who was balancing herself on the balls of her left foot, and caused her to fall. She got up and pouted at Leon, who shrugged at her and gave her a crooked smile. He answered the phone, finding it was Ingrid Hunnigan, after a couple of minutes he hung up the phone and smiled at Kira. "Hey Kira, are you ready for your first mission?" he asked. Kira looked up at him through her dark sunglasses and smirked.

"Hell Yeah." She said

**

Teaser i know, but expect more!

please please Review, i love hearing back from you people, it lets me know i am doing somthing right, it makes me feel all warm inside

this is the end of this story, the sequl should be up soon, well when i can get it up i don't know. but expect it.

Love

Angel


End file.
